


One's True Bond

by Jeremymarsh95



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), After Naraku, Both future and past Sesshomaru, Brotherhood, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru form new bonds, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru learn to fight together, Language Kink, Love Confession, Married Life, Modern Era, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Sesshomaru is slightly OOC, Slice of Life, There's no three years gap, Unplanned Pregnancy, life choice, mate bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremymarsh95/pseuds/Jeremymarsh95
Summary: When Naraku dies and the Shikon Jewel is not a problem anymore, Inuyasha and Kagome will have to deal with the problems of marriage and a double life between present and future until the day the bone-eater's well will close. Another different journey starts for our favourite couple, old enemies become allies and soon Inuyasha will have to make a choice that will change not only his and Kagome's future but also that of all those who surround them and will affect even modern times. Forgetting old grudges, bonding with Sesshomaru will be necessary to face new enemies that threaten to break the couple's peace.-"And what about in fifty or sixty years? Will you still be alright when your companions will die? Will your mate be fine? The kind of life you will be leading here presumes you deal with death too. It will okay now, but what if in sixty years?" he probed then turned to the miko, "What will you do when everything you care for won't be here anymore?"He gazed at her with a significative look. He knew he had had some sort of effect on her, she would seek him in time, even if her mate disapproved. The dai-youkai left after that, there was nothing more to do right now, but at least he had planted his seed.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its original characters, just the plot and original ones.
> 
> Welcome all, this is actually my first IY fanfiction but I don't like to take myself too seriously. The first chapter and the next one are a little shorter, but chapters will get longer after that, I'm just trying to establish a basis for the story that will develop further from the third chapter on, so these first two could also be considered as a sort of prologue. Let me know what you think.

It had been a fine day in the feudal Era and the sun was finally setting. Inuyasha and his companions wanted to reach Kaede's village before the night, but since they were still too far they decided to set camp near a hot spring.

Less than two months ago Naraku was defeated and while they had been relieved, they also had been quite disappointed with the outcome: Kagome had managed to kill him with an arrow directed to his heart, but before she had time to wish the jewel away Naraku managed to shatter a part of it again.

All of their efforts and fights of the last year had been jeopardized and they were forced to start travelling again, even if Miroku and Sango were looking for the peace of married life in the village or Kagome wanted to start attending school regularly.

On the positive side, they no longer had to worry about a devious demon using the most unfair methods to get them in trouble and trying to kill them whenever he could. After his death he had also caused the trail of death that the Shikon no Tama always carried to diminish considerably. It was definitely a relief to no longer have to encounter entire villages destroyed at Naraku's whim or spend time burying people. However, on the other side, there was always the problem of the remaining demons searching for the jewel. Now that Naraku was dead, just as had happened the first time he had disappeared, a whole host of other minor demons had appeared and although they weren't hard to defeat they forced them to stay on their toes more and more and were certainly a major nuisance. The group just hoped that no one would come to disturb them in the village that was still trying to recover from the damage caused by the last battle with Naraku.

They already have a great chunk of the jewel and in those first weeks, they discovered that while the missing shards weren't much, they had a difficult time trying to locate them. They often spent more time wandering without a destination or looking for information in villages than fighting youkai. Thus the spirits were very low on this fine day that was ending.

At the same time, every member of the group was very satisfied with a particular outcome of the current situation, but one dared to voice the feeling. The renewed hunt give them time to think about Kagome's place in the past. Everyone wanted her to stay in the feudal Era for good, they weren't ready to say goodbye and they were afraid she could choose the comfort that the future provides, her family, over the life she had been having over the last year here in the past. But mostly they feared she could choose to live permanently in the future if one half-demon didn't find the courage to voice his feeling for her, especially now that the couple seems to be more at odds than usually.

Inuyasha had been brooding a lot in the last week, creating a large distance between him and the future girl and no one seems to understand why. This seemed particularly strange because in the previous weeks it had seemed to everyone that the half-demon was getting closer and closer to the priestess and she had hoped that the right time might finally come to confess her feelings and maybe even leave Kikyo behind once and for all.

Kagome had started travelling with Sango on Kirara, deciding that if he couldn't stand to have a normal conversation with her than he probably didn't want to carry her anymore. She didn't want to be considered a burden and, certainly, she didn't want him to think he was forced to carry her. If he wanted to sulk and be grumpier than usual then he could do it just fine, alone.

Certainly, it hurt her even more this sudden change of heart, but over the months she had traveled with Inuyasha she had gotten to know him and more importantly was able to recognize certain attitudes that just seemed to say "stay away". He would come around sooner or later, or at least she hoped.

The general thought in everyone's mind was: "Could she live in the past without the promise of a life with Inuyasha?"

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair or as quiet as could be with a cranky half-demon, a mischievous kit, a teenager high-school girl, a lecherous monk and a young demon slayer.

Kagome and Sango were currently soaking in the hot spring when the taijiya dared to change the pattern of the discussion.

"Hey, have you been thinking of any reason why he is acting this way?" she asked.

"Honestly Sango, I've been racking my brains for hours at night this last week and I can't understand. I mean, we were doing fine, weren't we? It's like going back to the beginning when it was just the two of us and he couldn't stand the thought of me. I really can't... If he so much dislikes the idea of being with me right now I'm going to make it easier for him. I'll leave tomorrow morning as soon as we reach Kaede's village, I need to make up for lost time at school and I think my grandfather has run out of fake illness. I don't care what he has to say, I have a life on the other side of the well too and he doesn't seem to understand that"

"You know he's going to throw a fit" was Sango's answer.

"Again, I don't care. I'm tired to be the shard detector who has to bend to his will, he needs to start treating me better. Besides, we had no lead lately and we are just wasting our time and tiring ourselves. A break is going to benefit us."

At that Sango gave up and the two of them start going back to camp where Inuyasha was waiting for them with a frown on his face after having knocked Miroku out.

* * *

The following morning just as Sango had predicted Inuyasha had no intentions of letting Kagome go home.

"NO!" he bellowed.

"Look, I don't want to fight right now. I really need to go see my family and attend school for the next couple of days. High school is different, I can't keep making absences. I'm just at the beginning of the school year. I need time!" she was starting to have a huge headache. She brought a hand to her temple and sighed.

"And I really need to find the missing shards" Inuyasha replied, putting his foot down as usual. He couldn't see any reason.

"It's not like we had any luck lately and I figured you could use some alone time too" Kagome reasoned, trying to making him understand subtly that they both need time alone. And he, most of all, needed to think about what he wanted. He couldn't keep her at arm's length every time he wanted and then come back as if nothing had ever happened.

"What are you implying wench?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just stating that since my company had been affected you so badly in the last week I could leave you alone and at the same time go back to my family that _really_ miss me" she started to raise her voice seeing that he obviously didn't want to see reason. He just listened to what he wanted.

The atmosphere in the hut wasn't the best. Kaede was resigned, even if she didn't know the details of the last trip, while the others just wanted to get on with it already knowing the outcome of the discussion.

"We are staying in Kaede's village just for one day so you don't have time to go back and waste time on that strange school of yours" Inuyasha went on as she hadn't spoken at all.

"Don't make me say _it_ " she threatened him.

A long sigh was heard in the silence that settled in the old hut. "Inuyasha I think you should heed Kagome-sama this time around. You're obviously distressed abo-" intercepted Miroku.

"I'm not distressed! I just need to find the fucking shards!" he shouted, fixing him with beady eyes.

"-out something and everyone could use a little break while you make peace with yourself" the monk concluded.

"Why everyone must always think that something happened?" the half-demon asked again, now angrier than ever.

"Because it's you Inuyasha" Shippo murmured.

"Shut up runt! Why should you understand something like that!" Inuyasha shouted fighting the urge to thump the kit hard on his head. He clenched his hands hard.

"Something like _what_?" Miroku inquired.

In the meantime, Kagome was trying to make her way toward the exit of the hut unnoticed but she didn't have luck. "Nothing. It's not- OI! Where do you think you're going? I didn't permit you to leave!" He grabbed her arm before she could put a foot outside.

Kagome tried to weasel out of his grip but he wasn't having any of that "Who do you think you are? I've had enough!" she bellowed.

He gulped and everyone realized that one of her famous temper tantrums was starting. "You decided out of the blue to treat me like shit - SIT - call me names - SIT - avoid me - SIT - and then you think you could have any say in when I decided to go visit my family? SIT, SIT, SIT". She started running towards the well, taking advantage of the time he needed for the spell to wear out while everyone decided to make themselves scarce.

"Kagome wait dammit!" he tried to call.

Angry tears were running down her face by the time she reached the portal and disappeared in the light that brought her 500 years in the future.

* * *

Shortly after Inuyasha was seen sulking on a branch of the Goshinboku, he was thinking about the last few days and the distance the specifically put between him and the miko. Just when he had thought that everything was going well between them, just when he had believed that everything between them could start all over again using Naraku's death as a new beginning, Inuyasha failed again. Old fears had suddenly surfaced all at once and he had decided that the best solution for the moment would be to stay away and think for his own accounts. Not that this obviously improved his mood, quite the contrary. The whole situation still made him irritated and grumpy, and no one could venture to say it was all his fault.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a light prick and he slapped at his neck, a flattened flea floated down into his palm. He brought the old retainer at eye-level before speaking "What do you want old flea? I'm not in the mood for you yapping".

_"he surely came to repeat the usual things"_ the half-demon rolled his eyes.

"Master Inuyasha, I see you're doing quite the opposing of what I suggested to you last time we spoke" he crossed his two pairs of arms and tried to look at him defiantly, but a minuscule demon like him could never have this effect.

"Why should I?" he argued. "I already told you that this is nothing of your concern and you should learn to mind your own business a little bit".

"But Master! You can't ignore your instincts forever. I don't understand why you're specifically making Kagome-sama angry, it's not going to benefit you when you finally gonna take her as your mate. You could make things easier if you at least let me expla-"

"NO! I already told you no, it's not your problem, I'll deal with my instincts myself, I don't need your help and especially I don't need you to explain _that_ to anyone!" he interrupted.

"Master I thought I had been clear enough, you won't last long, it's already been months since you started feeling the need to mate her. If you don't explain things to her now you could find yourself in a dire situation" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I hadn't heard you the first time. I can handle myself as long as I keep myself away from her when she's in heat" the hanyou waved him off.

Giving up, Myoga already predicted the outcome of his master's stubbornness. He really couldn't understand why he insisted on _non_ -mating the lovely priestess yet when it was clear to everyone that the lady was very much in love with the half-demon. And they knew the feeling was mutual. What the master really feared no one but him could know.

Maybe Myoga could stick around a little longer and make sure things didn't escalate in the worst possible way, then at least he would be there to try to fix the situation. Kagome had always been a reasonable and tolerant little girl, he wasn't as afraid of her as he was of the master. Besides, now that that horrible half-demon had been defeated their group didn't encounter as much danger and he could rest easier. Yes, he was going to do just that, the important thing was not to be seen by the master or he would end up crushed more than once.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both the demons, another one was making his way through the meadow when the discussion started. _"So the baka is doing all of this just because he doesn't want to mate Kagome?"_ Shippo shook his head. Most of the times he really couldn't understand why adults were always trying to make things complicated.


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has a few problems to solve but in the end he manages to make an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything of this story but the plot and the OC. Inuyasha's characters are not mine

As the days went by Inuyasha realize how much more difficult was beginning to be staying away from Kagome. He couldn't look away from her, more the once his eyes were glued to her breasts, the pale and smooth skin of her thighs, her luscious backside and at night, while he sat in the highest branches of a tree, he had to force himself not to grab her and have his way with her away from prying eyes. He could found himself at her feet, inhaling her fresh scent that sometimes seems to hold more spiced tones - he could swear he detected the remains of her arousal - he wanted to run his hands on her legs, raise her skirts and caress her buttocks, see if they were firm like they appeared to be.

He could say that his behaviour seemed suspicious, Miroku was starting to look at him funny especially when he was clenching his hands to fight the urge to touch her, when his eyes were focused on one specific target or when he was easily distracted. He had no time to deal with pervert monks, even if he admitted that, lately, he could comprehend more clearly his needs. He couldn't let himself fall into the trap, Miroku would tease him, nudge him, force him to confess and finally, he would convince him that he could do it, that he should go for it and confess Kagome his real feelings towards her.

If he could also be sincere with himself he would have realized that he had nothing to fear, that even if Kagome came from the future she would stay in the past with him when the well closed, if only he gave her the chance. He knew she was in love with him, she made that abundantly clear and he thought he could confess his love as well, especially now, after Naraku's death. But then, strangely, as soon as his instincts began to press him, urging him to mate her and create the bond, he backed up and couldn't find the strength. How pathetic! He really was pathetic, he could fight demons but couldn't confess to the miko that he truly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The more he denied himself, the more the demon inside himself wanted to show up and let his instincts flow, but he couldn't let him. The more he denied himself, the more he started to get hotter, more aroused and the constant need to find release was unbearable. He couldn't think clearly anymore and more often than not, while they were travelling, he had to stop, shut his eyes, and try to find peace within himself, only to find a lusting demon.

In the following month, Myoga started to check more and more on his master and when he realized that he really didn't have much time left he tried to speak to Kagome alone, only to be always intercepted by Inuyasha and being threatened. There really was no hope.

* * *

It seemed like a normal day when the fever started. In the beginning, it was bearable, and even if he looked more flushed than usual he didn't let anyone come near him and refused every help. But when the breathing became harsh and he started to sweat profusely, no one could deny that something wrong was going on with the half-demon.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" asked Kagome tentatively.

_"Damn! Stop talking, please"_ he couldn't even stand her voice, the urge was too strong and he found that he couldn't even move. "Fine, wench! I'm fine!" he managed to say, strained and tense. He closed his eyes, he tried to inhale some fresh air, he really tried, but when he took a deep breath he found himself covered by her smell. _"Fuck! I can't do it, I can't do it! Damn!"_. She had come closer while he wasn't thinking clearly.

"You really don't look fine Inuyasha. You should lay down and let me look at -" she tried to reason.

"NO! Don't come near me. I said I'm fine damn it!" He couldn't let her near him now, it wouldn't no good, he would lose himself and that wasn't what he needed now.

"He smells funny" stated Shippo.

"Funny? Funny how Shippo? Is it bad?" asked Miroku. He found really strange this suddenly fever and added to the fact that Inuyasha didn't seem to be in his right mind in the last month, he was really starting to think that something was going on.

"No, it's not bad, but I cannot say what it is" the kit answered.

"AH! See? Even Shippo say that's nothing to worry about! Leave me alone! I just... I just..." and with that, he disappeared before he even had the time to finish the sentence.

* * *

Kagome stared at the space where only a few seconds ago Inuyasha was standing, trying to understand what the hell was really happening. What was really his problem? "I don't understand..." their relationship didn't get better after the last big fight they had, but sometimes she thought she found Inuyasha looking at her strangely, she could even see the longing in his eyes. But then, if that was the case, why should he put distance between them? He knew how she felt, it's not like he could fear her refusal. No, something else was going on, but every time she tried to speak with him and ask him, he made himself scarce like he **really** couldn't stand to be in close quarters with her for more than some minutes. And it hurt her, hurt like hell, because for some time she really thought he was going to open himself to her, she saw a possibility, she dared to hope, only to find the door slammed in her face.

"I wish I could say I had some answers, but I really don't. It seems like he is not even himself anymore!" said Sango frustrated.

"Do you think it is something I have done? It did start after we fought, this strange behaviour of his" Kagome tried to appear calm, but with poor result. She bit her lips, trying not to think negative, but it was really difficult. What if it was really something she had done without even realize?

"I don't think so, Kagome-sama. If that was the case, he would have probably shouted, sulked and earned a Sit. He's not the type to keep something like that to himself. I think it's something else he doesn't want us to know. But why?"

Shippo looked at them worried, maybe he could help them, he could tell them what he had overheard between him and Myoga. He was now certain that the two things must be connected, but then, if Inuyasha found out - and he was certain he would - he would likely kill him. Plus he didn't want to hurt Kagome more than she was.

"I think I'm going home" she finally said after mulling it over.

"Kagome?" asked Sango uncertain "Are you sure? You don't want to wait for Inuyasha to return?"

"No, I'm sure," she said trying to swallow the lump in her throat and stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I think I really need to leave now. Don't worry, I'm going to come back soon. Can I take Kirara?"

Sango nodded, her own emotions unstable and while she looked at Kagome flying away she had to lean on Miroku for support. Everything seemed blurred. What had gone wrong?

* * *

Inuyasha laid immobile on the river bank, only slightly cooler, trying to think about what happened back at the camp. Was it really the bottom line? Couldn't he really stand it anymore? What was he going to do? _"I really fucked up. How am I going to explain all of this? Maybe Myoga was right, maybe I really had to think about harder before it came to this"._ But why had he reacted that way when this morning he seems to be relatively fine? Just slightly hot, like he had always been in the last few days. But when he took another breath he realized startled that another month had already passed and that the reason why he reacted so badly was Kagome. She was in heat, again. And at that moment he was gone. He didn't even register he had started flying through the forest, following the enticing aroma that was Kagome. The last bit of restraining he had disappeared too and he found himself engulfed in the bright light of the bone-eater's well, he didn't even think about the foul stench that always covered the future world, her smell was too empowering and he couldn't stop himself anymore.

With two leaps he was at her window, he closed his eyes and focused only on her. What he found shocked him. Her breathing was hard, he was certain he heard moans, no, it couldn't be, he must be delusional. But when he inhaled again he recognized the unmistakable signs of arousal. His ears swivelled, they caught more moans and whimpers and he finally opened his eyes, unable to look away from the sight of Kagome, _his_ Kagome, lost in pleasure.

* * *

When she finally arrived at home she found it empty, a note on the fridge informed her that her mother, brother and grandfather went to Kyoto and were coming back tomorrow evening. They had planned to go visit her mother's parents for her grandmother and she had totally forgotten. Another thing on the list of the things to be angry about.

She was overwhelmed by a rush of different emotions, mostly violent, she didn't even want to cry anymore. Instead, she was angry and bothered by his behaviour. Why must he be so stubborn? Why he couldn't open himself just a little? Let her understand why one day he seemed to be ok with the idea of being with her, like for real, like Miroku and Sango, and the other he was back at being the old grumpy half-demon. He really didn't make sense. But then she could say the same thing for herself.

She laid down on her bed after she removed her clothes. It was like that in the last months, the more she thought about him, the more she got hotter. She had started exploring herself after she had realized the meaning of what she was feeling, of the heat that strangely pooled between her thighs, of the moan that escaped her if she tried to touch herself just right there. And when she started, first cautiously and then with more firmness, she found that she couldn't stop. She needed this feeling, if she couldn't have him then she would have settled with thoughts of him like this, exploring her, savouring her, enjoying her.

And even now, still angry at him, she couldn't stop, she was already wet and when she ran her fingers firmly on her clit more than a moan escaped her. She didn't even have to worry about her family, she was alone, she didn't need to be quiet. She brought her other hand on her breast and she kneaded it, she pinched her nipple and sighed, imaging something else there, plump lips and a fang scraping delicately. Oh, that was really good. "Yeah, like that".

The finger of the other hands suddenly moved and she inserted them between her folds, thrusting them, thinking of another set of longer and sharpers fingers. And then a mouth would have followed, the same that had been suckling at her nipple, a tongue would have replaced the fingers and then, oh, then..."oh please don't stop. Inu...yasha, don't stop".

And then she came undone, the moaning became louder and louder and when she came back and her breath was harsher she dared to open her eyes and let her fantasy fly away.

What she saw wasn't really what she was expecting. There on her bed, naked like herself, was Inuyasha, face between her thighs, licking his lips as if he had really done what she had been fantasizing.

* * *

The infamous smirk was also there, he clearly was satisfied with himself. "Good?" he asked.

_"OH GODS"_ she thought, he was really there, he had really done those things, this time she hadn't imagined those fangs, those lips, that tongue. She shivered at the thought and then red covered her cheeks. _"What the fuck? Had he really?"_ "Inuyasha? What?"

He didn't give her time to continue, he was there, he had already tasted her, watching her writhing in pleasure underneath him and he couldn't back away anymore. That wasn't enough, he wanted everything and he wanted her just for himself. He wanted to hear his name escape her lips with a moan again, and again, and again. He kissed her with a passion he didn't even know he had, she tasted herself on his lips and then allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and seek hers. They battled for dominance and after he won he started kissing on her chin, her neck and throat, leaving small marks while he was coming back to her full breast.

She started to explore him too, touching him everywhere, like she couldn't really believe he was there. His chiselled chest, his broad shoulders, his tight ass and then she came back to his face, his eyes were now looking straight at her. It was like he was searching for her very soul, she could feel all the passion and love he had never revelled and while her hands found her way to his ears, their lips connected again.

At the same time, he positioned himself between her legs and she felt the tip of his hardened cock seeking entrance between her wet folds. She stiffened, finding the movement a little bit uncomfortable. "Hey. If you don't want to, I can stop". No, actually he couldn't, but he would if she didn't want that if she wasn't really ready.

She didn't answer, instead, she reached for him, letting the tip going deeper until he found himself sheathed inside her hot, wet, tight walls covering his cock, and he hissed finding the pleasure almost unbearable, slowly starting to stretch her to accommodate himself.

The pain wasn't so much for her, or at least it wasn't how she feared would have been. She waited until she was sure she could feel comfortable with this new presence inside her. Then she let him know he could move, slowly he began, kissing her delicately, whispering words of love in her ears that she could never have thought could come from his lips. And like it had begun, the pain gradually disappeared, replaced by mild and then intense pleasure, until all that it could be heard was flash against flash, their moans and cries of pleasure, until they both found themselves shouting their names and he emptied himself inside her.

He couldn't understand why he had waited so long for something so beautiful and so good, why he had let his irrational fears overwhelm him. And while he started thrusting harder inside her he swore he would never let her down again. She was his heart, she had always been his anchor and now she was his mate, their souls merging in the final act of pleasure, forever binding them together.

They went on like that all night long, trying to get acquainted with every inch of their respective bodies, memorizing every bit of flesh, every moan and sigh, knowing that it was just the beginning, not being aware of the more trials that now awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first lemon, let me know if it really was that bad. Anyway, if you think it was so soon for them then let me tell you that the intent of this story is not making them realize they love each other but what comes after that, their life together etc. That's why I decided not to spend too much time on what comes usually before.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome talk about this new situation. Later that day they meet some old friends and Inuyasha acts jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its original characters.

He woke up shortly before the sun started rising. He found her body curled against him and tightened his arms around her, unwilling to let her go. While he stroked gently her hairs he couldn't believe he really had done it. What of his fears? What of his doubts? Did he regret it? Absolutely no. Would she regret it? He hoped not, because they couldn't undo the bond once it was done and even if it was possible he could never let her go away again.

He kissed her temple when he noticed the difference in her breathing and her eyes slightly opened. "Mmm... 'morning".

"Good morning to you too" he chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Never slept better" she brought her arms to his chest "you're so warm, I could sleep like this forever".

"Who says you couldn't?" he inquired "Do you think I could let you go back at sleeping with the runt?" he scoffed, " _unlikely"_.

"Inuyasha! You don't have to talk about Shippo like that. He's just a little kid who lost his parents. Of course, he wants to be cuddled" she reasoned.

"Keh... A little too pampered" he murmured. "Anyway, it's not like I want to spend the morning talking about the runt". He kissed her full on her lips, he licked her lips and then thrust her tongue inside her mouth while he was doing the same down there with his hips. Slowly he removed her clothes and then looked at her straight in the eyes. "I had better plans for us".

"Didn't you get enough yesterday?" she moaned more than asked, while his mouth moved down.

He shook his head "Nope. Never enough"

While he started making love with her again he thought _"this is definitely a better way to start the day"_.

* * *

"So... Why don't we talk about this? You know the whole 'let's avoid Kagome for more than a month and then suddenly appear to fuck the brains out of her' thing. Not that I didn't like it," she grinned "but I'd like you to be completely honest with me now" she started running her thumb over his knuckles.

She had just finished cooking breakfast. After they made love this morning she went to take a shower, he joined her again and she had been really excited about the whole thing and the _I love you_ whispered in her ears while he took her from behind, but really it was time to speak clearly.

Her gaze never tremble and he took a full breath _"Oh God, the smell",_ he could do it, he didn't have to only think about that now, he didn't need to be insatiable now. "OK... Well... Things started shortly after we defeated Naraku, before Sango and Miroku got married actually. You know like we sort of started spending more time together and I was kind of more open" his cheek reddened, incredible, after all they had done he embarrassed himself talking about that.

"Yeah..." she answered uncertain "that's why I was so, **so** , mad at you when you started avoiding me and acting all strange. It felt like you were playing with me, you know? First with the whole Kikyo issue and then when you had finally avenged her and started showing real interest towards me... Puff... You blow me off again. That wasn't nice. I couldn't even get a straight answer from you" she continued sternly.

"Yeah... I was a jerk, I know" he agreed.

"You can say it" she snorted.

"Well, the fact is, as soon as we got closer my instincts rose, I really wanted to ask you to be my mate in the proper way" he scratched the back of his head. "But then I started feeling a little overwhelmed, because, you know, I had the strong urge to mate you, make you mine, but at the same time old fears resurfaced. Like I wondered if you really wanted to stay on the other side of the well with me or if you could really imagine a long life with me, change your life completely and so the fear of refusal and..."

She gasped, this couldn't be right, could it? She had declared her love in every way possible, she didn't think he could ever doubt it. Tears welled up in her eyes, but before they could fall he cupped her cheek and looked sternly into her eyes before he continued "No, I'm not saying I was doubting your love, actually that was the only thing I knew for sure, as if I really could ever doubt it" he kissed briefly her lips. "But that doesn't mean that all my old fears didn't come along. I realize this morning that I was scared because I knew for sure we were meant for each other and I was afraid that if we really managed to finally bind each other then I would suffer more if something happened afterwards. The only two women other than you that I ever loved in my life didn't live for so long, after all, and I've been told all my childhood that it was my fault if my mother was suffering. I didn't want the same for you. Yeah, fucking pathetic I know! Luckily for me, I really couldn't resist you anymore, Myoga told me that once I had chosen a mate, I couldn't back up, that my instinct would have risen and my demon would have raised on the surface as well if I didn't get on with it. In poor words, I had no choices once I realized that you were really for me. No matter what happens from now on. I'm here for you, I'm yours and you're mine. Whatever challenge fate throws at us, we'll face it together, that I know now. You were there for him even when I didn't know.

This time the tears really fell and he ran both of his thumbs on each of her cheeks. "I'm really yours?", he nodded, she smiled and hugged him. "What does it really mean?"

"Oh, well...that's simple actually. When I made love to you yesterday for the first time my soul called to yours and when it answered they merged, forming the true bond that makes you my mate for as long we both live".

She gasped again "Both of us?".

"Yeah, that's what the bond is for. The merging of souls allows the _weaker_ of the couple to live as long as the other can. You'll age like me now".

She looked at him in awe and he chuckled. Then she suddenly squealed and jumped in his arms. "Oh Inuyasha, it's fantastic. I won't have to leave you" she teared up "but there's something I don't understand, how does this bond work? How can one soul call the other?"

"Oh yeah, Myoga told me something more precise but obviously I don't remember everything" he scraped his neck. "He basically said that one soul can call another only if the sentiment is real and pure, and there are no second thoughts, hidden reasons or doubts, etc. And even if one soul can call it doesn't mean that the other would be able to answer. The same goes for the other one, both parties must be completely sure and pure in their feelings otherwise the bond won't form. That prevents also people to be tied unwilling to another or to make some dire mistakes you could regret later".

She kissed him "That's good. It shows we really are meant for each other, even if I already knew that" she winked. "So what are going to do now? How are we going to do explain everything to Sango, Miroku and Shippo? Oh my God! My family! Grandpa is gonna kill me if he finds out!"

His ears suddenly pinned themselves down "He thinks so bad about me? Is he going to disown you just because you mated a half-demon?" he asked.

"What? No! It's not like that! It's just that grampa is old and he won't like it if he knows that we did _that_ before marriage, you know? Now, mom... I don't know either" she bit her lip worried. "Maybe we could leave this part out?"

"And how are we supposed to told them that we are mated?" he scoffed "We would have to be married anyway. It's not like we can live in the village as a couple and not be married. I won't have you living in the dishonour. I will start building our hut and in the meantime, we could talk with Kaede and the headman".

"It's not that simple Inuyasha" she sighed.

"Why not? Don't you wanna marry me?" he inquired.

"No, it's not that. It's just... Just because we get married in the past it doesn't mean we are married here in the future. Here we would be just a normal couple, boyfriend and girlfriend "

"And why it's that?" he narrowed his eyes "does that mean that others could try to take you from you? That's it, you are going to stay in the past from now on!" he exclaimed angrily.

_"Oh God, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go"_

"Inuyasha, please listen to me. I'm just saying that things are different in the future. Of course, I want to marry you, but here a simple Shinto ceremony is not enough to be married. You have to be _legally_ married and in order to do that you have to have an identification" she raised her hand to stop him before he could interrupt her "and before you say it, no, we can't get you an identification because you have to actually _exist_ in this Era, and you don't. Besides I'm not even of age. Look I'm just saying that things will have to be different on this side of the well. We can do all that you want in the past, all that I ask right now here is time. I don't think we should tell my family yet" she finished.

"You mean you don't wanna them to know?" he actually seemed defeated.

"No, I want them to know, just, well, not everything... You know... We can tell them that we are together now... Oh, mom's gonna be so happy! she squealed "but we can't tell them that we mated yet".

"If you think that's better. I mean I'm not happy about" he sighed "but I don't want your family to hate you just because you mated me".

"You know it's not because of _you_ , it's just that I'm still too young, you know it's different in my time. I told you I'm not even considered an adult".

"Keh" he scoffed.

* * *

Later that day someone showed up at the shrine while Kagome was somehow occupied, thus Inuyasha was forced to get the unexpected visitor.

He found himself face to face with three excited and squealing girls "Inuyasha! What a surprise!" the sound was so acute he wished he could cover the ears that were currently hidden under a red baseball hat.

"Oi" he greeted.

"Inuyasha! We actually came to ask Kagome's mother if she was any better, but since you are here we presume she feels good. Can we speak with her?" asked Yuka. In that instant, Kagome appeared beside Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Kagome, there you are! How are you? You're still suffering from rheumatism? It really must be difficult, being so young and all"

 _"I'm gonna kill him! Rheumatism? I'm not that old!"_ she gritted her teeth and forced a smile "Oh well... yeah, yeah, I can walk just fine now".

"That's perfect! You can come with us then. We were planning to go to the mall with some friends from school and since you rarely showed up it could be the perfect occasion to get to know some of them!" proposed excited Eri.

Kagome blanched and looked at Inuyasha, he shrugged not really understanding what a mall was because if he knew he would have refused without any doubts "Well, actually, I don't know girls, I mea-"

"It's not a problem Kagome, Inuyasha can come with us, he could meet the guys, they are fine" intercepted Yuka before she had the possibility to say no.

She really, really didn't want to go, especially now "Well, it seems I don't have a choice", they nodded enthusiastically "just give us time to prepare". She grabbed Inuyasha and flew up the stairs towards her room. Once the door was closed she faced the currently unaware half-demon.

"What?" he asked.

"It seems we have been trapped" she sighed.

"Kagome... I don't wanna spend time with a bunch of squealing girls. We have a lot of things to discuss, prepare. We just mated, my instincts are gonna drive me crazy right now if we spend time with a lot of males too. Besides..." he drew her closer and start nipping at her chin, leaving a trail of kisses behind "we also have something more interesting to do" he caught her ear between his lips "we don't know next time we're gonna have your house free" his breath was hot on her skin, she shuddered "you really want to wast this opportunity?" he kissed sweetly her lips and then looked fiercely in her eyes, daring her to defy him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Inuyasha... you know I'd prefer to spend time here with you but we actually don't have a choice". He grunted and looked unimpressed "Fine, but you owe me wench... you so owe me".

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were thinking about Hojo who was likely going to show up, now that Kagome was coming too. How was going to go the first meeting between Kagome's possessive and jealous boyfriend and the naive schoolboy?

* * *

Once they were on their way towards the mall Kagome thought about asking the names of some of the people they were going to meet "So... any chance I already know someone? You said they are from school, after all". They were walking unhurriedly and Inuyasha had intertwined their hands together, his tight grip was the only sign he was actually uncomfortable with the whole situation. On the outside he appeared unfazed.

"Oh yes! Do you remember Kanako? She was sitting next to us at the entrance text. She's bringing another friend of hers and then her boyfriend is bringing some friends of him. They all go to school with us" Eri said, she avoided telling her that Hojo was planning to meet them there too. "They are really cute and we're trying to set up Ayumi with one of them, Ryuu seems to like her" she nudged said girl, whose cheeks suddenly turned an interesting shade of red.

 _"Is there a time when Yuka and Eri are not trying to set up someone? I don't know, maybe they could start thinking about their love life" _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"I remember her. She is in our class, right? She seems really nice. Do you know the people she is bringing then?" Kanako was a free-spirited girl, who sometimes reminded her of Sango.

"Yeah. It's not the first time we go out together, and we usually spend lunch together, but since you're always at home ill you hadn't the chance to meet them" added Ayumi. "But wait! She's not the only one you know. Ho-" Yuka stopped her slapping her hand on her mouth.

"Eheh, What are talking about Ayumi?" intercepted Eri. "She's the only one Kagome already know".

Kagome narrowed her eyes, having caught up with what they were trying to hide "Girls. What aren't you telling me? You didn't invite Hojo too. Did you?" Just what she needed now. The guy who insisted on going out with her and the highly jealous hanyou meeting.

"Well, you see"

"We didn't know at first!"

"He insisted on coming!"

"Girls! You could at least warn me?" She put a hand to the temple. She needed to find a way to prevent another world war in the immediate future. That was really bad.

Inuyasha seeing as Kagome was beginning to grow uncomfortable tried to understand what was really happening. She brought Kagome closer and caress her cheek with a clawed hand "Oi, what's the big deal?" asked, the girls cooed, and Kagome was surprised he actually showed so much with others present.

She started squirming, trying to find some way to explain to him that all this time she had an unrequited suitor in the future "You see Hojo is..."everyone stopped waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath"Hojo is this guy who is always asking me out, but I never went, I mean just one time because I was angry with you, but I always ditched him. I mean, really, there's nothing going on between us, but he doesn't understand it and then..." she sputtered on.

He growled and tightened the grip on her. He didn't really understand the meaning of _going out_ but it was clear that this male was actually trying to court her and he was rather persistent "So let me get this straight. This guy who wants Kagome" he gritted her teeth and clenched his hands "is coming with us?" he turned his face to the girls "and you didn't tell us?"

Yup, he was really jealous and possessive thought the girls, noticing the way he held her "I think it's actually a good idea you two finally meet" Ayumi pointed out.

"Ayumi, how you could say that?" replied Kagome. Of course she didn't understand, she didn't know how Inuyasha usually dealt with males that gave her too much attention. She needed time to speak with him alone, he couldn't behave like his usual right now.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes.

"It's simple really. Kagome already said that he doesn't seem to understand that she doesn't want to go out with him. But if he sees the two of you together now, he would have to come to terms with the reality" she shrugged.

He smirked and Kagome didn't really like the smile that appeared on his face. It reminded her too much of the few times she had seen it on Sesshomaru.

That was really a good idea, Inuyasha thought, he could show off a bit too. "Alright. It's high time this boy realizes that he has to stay away from _my_ Kagome.

Yup, really jealous and possessive.

* * *

They arrived at the mall and they were immediately noticed by Kanako, who was currently sitting on a bench with another girl and four other boys, one of which was obviously Hojo.

 _"Oh dear. If someone is listening to me, please, please, don't let them start the third world war"_ Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand and tried to send him an implicit message. _"Don't mess up or else..."._ He looked down at her and smirked again. He was really going to enjoy this.

"Hey guys" waved Kanako "there you are. You were a bit late". When they came closer she found out the reason why they were running late. "I see, you brought company" she exclaimed happily eyeing both Kagome and Inuyasha "Kagome, it's great to see you again and in good shape" she hugged her tightly. He looked better at Inuyasha. Before she could ask teasingly who the guy was, Hojo decided to speak up.

"Higurashi! It's good to see you. I went to the shrine a couple of times to bring you some healthy stuff but every time your grampa told me that you couldn't accept visits or were too contagious". He smiled and tried to get closer to her. On his way he was intercepted by another male, Inuyasha grabbed her and put an arm around her waist in a clear sign of possessiveness. "Hold up, boy" he said, looking down on him. The stern gaze he was reserving him made Hojo squirm and he suddenly realized that the girls weren't alone. "Higurashi? I see you brought a friend of yours or is he a cousin?"

Behind him, Kanako and her friends looked at him in disbelief. How couldn't he see that they were clearly a couple? Was he really that blind? Or was it all a farce?

Kagome was having similar thoughts _"Oh boy. Is he really that naive?"_ "No, Hojo, he's-"

"I'm her boyfriend" he figured that there was no way these humans could know the meaning behind the word "mate" either. He was really smug while he answered and enjoyed the way the wimp paled.

"But I thought..." he sputtered.

"You thought what, boy?" if he kept insisting and tried to challenge him he would gladly knock him out. He couldn't stand people that pretended not to notice what was under their eyes. Hojo stood immobile and gaped at him, unable to understand how it was that suddenly Higurashi had a boyfriend, a clearly coarse one at that, when he had been _courting_ her for a whole year. "Cat caught your tongue boy?" asked Inuyasha again. How could a weakling like him thought he could have a chance with Kagome? With how hot-tempered she was, he wouldn't stand a day with her.

"I... ehm... Higurashi, can we talk alone?" maybe if he could find some time alone with her he could convince her to get away from this rude boy. Yes, not all was lost yet.

Inuyasha glared at him so hard that if looks couldn't kill, he would already have been six feet underground "NO".

"Inuyasha! Try at least to be polite" she hissed. She loosened his grip on her and turned to Hojo with an apologetic smile "Hojo, yes this is my boyfriend Inuyasha". She avoided answering his previous question because she saw the skeptical way he was eyeing her mate and she didn't want to listen to him ramble on how Inuyasha wasn't the right choice for him. She mentally snorted, like she could settle with a quiet guy like Hojo after all she had been through in the last year.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" asked Michi, Kanako's boyfriend. The new guy seemed more interesting than Hojo, who instead could be so dull most of the times.

Inuyasha eyed him and the other two boys, trying to understand if they could be considered a threat. He was going to sniff them when Kagome nudged him in the ribs to stop him. She looked at him in the same way she usually did when she was about to sit him.

"A little over a year" she answered, well that was kind of true, after all.

"Really?" asked Kanako, "the girls said that about the same time you started falling ill. I thought you couldn't have time for guys, instead, you found a quite fine specimen" she ogled him a bit "what interesting colours" she added.

"Yeah... I really had little time, but I met Inuyasha in Beppu when the doctor prescribed me some time away from the city. I've been travelling back and forth since then" it was actually a credible excuse.

"I heard the hot springs there are great" said the other girl in a dreamy way. "I'm Sayuri by the way. It's a pleasure finally meeting you" she offered with a smile. "These boy next to me are Ryuu and Shin," said pointing at the other two boys, "you have already spoken with Michi, Kanako's boyfriend, and clearly you already know Hojo". With that she grabbed her arm and started making her way through the mall's entrance "Come on girls! Let the boys have their time together while we have ours!" she winked.

Inuyasha grimaced and eyed Kagome, he didn't want to spend time with these guys, he didn't even know what they were talking about and he was afraid he could make a blunder not knowing enough about this era. Kagome looked at him apologetically while the girls dragged her away, they had been set up again.

 _"You sooo owe me"_ thought finally Inuyasha, and on the top of that he was also stuck with that Hobo guy. _"You really owe me wench"._

* * *

"Tell us, Inuyasha. How old are you?" asked Ryuu when they were alone.

"Two- Twenty" he said, he had almost said two-hundred.

They nodded. "Not so much older than us then". _"If only you knew"_ Inuyasha thought.

"And how had you asked Higurashi out?" Hojo asked suspiciously. How is that he never had the chance to have a real date with her and this gangster from Beppu had plenty?

" _Kagome_ asked me out" he said smugly. He was also catching up with this future terminology. "Then we started spending time together naturally and the rest is history" and that was actually true, they did spend a lot of time together after all. "I guess it was my luck Kagome came often in... Beppu. We had more chance to see each other" he smirked at him. That guy was really hopeless.

"Well, my friend, you really are a lucky guy indeed. Lots of guys would like to be in your shoes right now, Kagome is really appreciated at school" Ryuu wiggled his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean" he smirked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and then cracked his knuckles. "Really?" he asked. "It seems I'll have to go visit this school of yours and make things clearer". He will teach these guys what happens if someone gave his mate too much attention.

The guy looked at him and Michi bursted into laughter "Possessive much?" he pried.

Inuyasha gave him the hairy eyeball "Keh" he snorted.

"I really understand you, my friend" he put a hand on his shoulder and took it off as soon as he noticed the look he reserved him. Ok, the guy didn't like to be touched. "With a girl like Kagome you have to put some boundaries or guys will think she's free for grabs. Which obviously she is not" he gave Hojo a significative look. "I did the same with my Kanako and I never had a problem. Guys at school know we're together, even if it's easier to do it when you go to school together".

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, I used to pick Kagome up sometimes" he said.

"But now she changed school" Michi explained. "We never saw you the few times she actually came, you'll have to start coming again" he winked.

 _"Maybe this guy isn't so bad"_ Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

In the meantime with the girls.

"So, Kagome, tell us everything!" exclaimed Kanako. "How did you get a guy like that?"

"It's not like Kagome isn't a beautiful girl, Kanako-chan" intercepted Sayuri. "A lot of guys at school would die to get a date with her".

 _"Really?"_ thought Kagome.

"It's hopeless, girls" explained Yuka. "Kagome has always been in love with Inuyasha". Ayumi and Eri nodded.

"He also has these exotic colours that look so good on him. Why in the hells did he decide to dye his hair, Kagome-chan?" asked Kanako again.

"Well..." that was difficult, _"stick with the truth, Kagome, or half"_ "Actually silver hair runs out in the family. For his brother is the same and I know for sure that his father also had the same hair's colour" she finally said.

"Really? That's interesting" Kanako shrugged. "Well, who knows, maybe they are albino".

"It's the same for the eyes, isn't it Kagome?" asked Eri. "He told us once that they are not contact-lenses".

Kagome mentally signed, then nodded. _"It's going to be a long day"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked a little interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome's friends and I'd have liked some scene between Inuyasha and Hojo in the anime, besides that little scene at the school act. Between Inuyasha, who doesn't understand a thing about Kagome's world, and Hojo, who instead is probably the most naive of all, it would have been fun. Until the next chapter when we'll meet Mrs. Higurashi.


	4. Telling your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers return home and are caught in a compromising position.  
> Kagome has an important conversation with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Luckily for Inuyasha, the afternoon passed without issues, even if he found the boys a little too brazen, maybe in this era everyone was a little bit too 'Miroku', and the wimp kept looking at him like he had killed his cat. _"Like I care"_ he mentally shrugged.

"It's finally over" Kagome exclaimed while she was unlocking the front door. Inuyasha sniffed the room and found that there weren't new scents so he figured they were still alone. He grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck. "Wait... Inuyasha" he stopped her with a kiss on the lips.

"Shhh... I wanted to do this all day, but the noises girls didn't leave you alone" he pulled her against his chest and started making his way under her pullover with his hands, leaving feathery kisses all over her face, Kagome moaned and instinctively responded at his touch. He trapped her between him and the wall and caught her lips again, his tongue stroking her bottom lip seeking entrance, she eagerly complied and met his tongue, battling it for dominance. One of his hands descended to the hem of her skirt and slipped underneath, grazing the bare skin of her inner thigh and making her shiver, Kagome pushed her body more into his embrace and encouraged him to keep going, her scent spiked revealing Inuyasha that every trace of reticence in her was gone. Maybe they could entertain themselves for a while in some foreplay there in the hallway before taking her up to her room and going all the way. His lips descended to caress the skin of her collarbone, licking her, before becoming more insistent and nibbling her teasingly, her breath was being harsh and short.

Inuyasha was about to move her panties and touch her already wet and hot sex when he abruptly stopped and turn over. He had heard some noises coming from outside the door and they still were in the foyer. Confused, flushed and bothered by his actions Kagome made to ask why when the front door opened revealing the three missing components of the family. Inuyasha tried to put as much space as possible between them, Kagome stiffened realizing how much close they had come awfully close to being surprised by her family while Inuyasha fingered her, she thanked every god for his canine senses and tried to assume as controlled and calm an expression as possible, so as not to arouse suspicions.

"Oh Kagome, dear, you're home. How are you? You seem a little flushed, I hope you didn't catch a fever. Inuyasha, you're staying for dinner, right?" Kaori Higurashi said eyeing the two.

"Inu-no-Nii-chan! You're here! Come, I have new games to show you" Souta exclaimed, immediately dragging him away in his room while her sister remained alone pinned by the inquisitive gaze of his mother and his grandfather disappeared in the living room.

"Come dear," Kaori said, "why don't you help me cooking dinner while you explained to me what is going on between you and that cute hanyou".

" _Never mind_ ," she thought nervously as she followed her mother, " _how on earth does she do it every time? I wish I was better at hiding what's on my mind for once_."

* * *

"Mom" she started saying.

"It's ok dear. It's clear what you two were doing before we opened the door" her mother said while laying some vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"Is it?" she didn't want to say anything more than was necessary, but first she had to understand what her mother had seen. It wasn't possible for her mother to be so calm and controlled if she had witnessed what she and Inuyasha were doing until a few minutes ago in the doorway of the house.

"You were kissing, weren't you? Besides, one could have cooked eggs on her cheeks with the way they were red" Kaori said turning to face her daughter and offering a warm smile.

She signed with relief inwardly, her mother had no idea what had really passed between the two of them. "Is it ok with you? I mean, me and Inuyasha, together" Kagome asked tentatively.

Kaori looked at her firmly, before smiling again "Of course dear, it's about time you two confess your love for each other. Oh, you're so cute together" she said with little hearts in her eyes.

She really didn't know what to do. Being confronted by her mother completely unaware made her feel decidedly guilty about the plan she had concocted, she knew she told Inuyasha she didn't want them to know they mated yet, but she was feeling ashamed after a few minutes, how could she go along with it for months? And if Inuyasha really wanted to get married in the past, could she really do it and not asking her mother for permission? She feared that if somehow her mother was to found it indirectly she could really damage the perfect relationship they always had. What was she ashamed of? Would her mother judge her just because she had sex before marriage? After all, they did get married, even if it was only in demon terms, but according to Inuyasha their bond was much more important than any marriage. She felt at loss and could feel a large lump in her throat.

"Kagome?" no answer "Kagome, are you feeling ok?"

"Uh?"

"Kagome I've been calling you for some minutes now. Is everything ok?" her mother asked uncertainly.

"Oh, mom. Wait I just need to -" and with that she disappeared, leaving her now concerned mother behind.

* * *

In matters of minutes she had retrieved Inuyasha from Souta's room, got in hers and locked the door.

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically while she was trying to regain her breath. "Kagome? What happened? Was your mother mad or something?" he pried.

"Inuyasha..." suddenly she was sobbing against his chest and he wrapped his arms around, stroking her hairs with his claws while bringing both of them on her bed.

"Shh... It's ok. You can let it out. You can tell me everything".

She kept crying for a while until she was only hiccupping. He cupped her cheeks and caught some dried tears with her thumbs. She looked at his fiery golden eyes and found herself unable to look away "I don't want to do it again".

"Do it again Kagome?" did she changed her mind? Was marriage not even an option anymore?

"I don't want to have secrets with my mother. She's just... She's just so understanding and she had always supported me. She was so happy a few minutes ago when I told her that we had finally confessed our feelings to each other and she thought we were just kissing before they arrived. I can't do it, I can't hide something like that from her and especially I can't marry you without her consent. I feel like I could really destroy our relationship, you know?" she was pleading like she was asking him permission when in reality he was so glad she changed her mind.

He smiled, an actual real smile, with a fang poking the bottom lip "Of course _koishii_. I'd like to tell her mother everything and I want to ask her permission, it's the only right way. You don't want to get married without her knowing. But what about the old geezer?" The latter was certainly a more difficult issue, he could well imagine that old geezer opposing such a thing, he had always been the most hostile towards him and certainly did not consider his granddaughter as an adult, despite all the personal growth of the past year.

"We can't tell him, both him and Souta. He could have a stroke while Souta is unable to keep a secret. We are going to tell mom after dinner when they both are already sleeping" she intertwined her hands and squeezed one of his "I need you with me, I can't do it alone".

"I am here, you know, I'm here, I'm not saying I'm not going to fuck up again, because hey it's me we're talking about" she chuckled and he grinned when he noticed she the tears weren't falling anymore "but I'm telling that I'm gonna try my best to be the mate you deserve. I love you so much to jeopardize something so important" he finished.

"And you aren't going to hide from me anymore, not for something like that" she replied sternly, "I love you, you know that, I'm here for you too".

"I'm not going to hide from you anymore" he obliged. Inuyasha knew he had acted foolishly in the last weeks.

She grabbed one of his silver locks and brought his face at eye-level "I meant it, dog boy"

"Of course you do it, wench" he told her, bringing her on her back and concluding what he had started earlier in the foyer, his hand moving frantically all over her body and silencing every sound with firm steamy kisses.

* * *

"Mom? I'm sorry about earlier. I just needed to clear my mind" Kagome explained when she entered the kitchen again. Dinner was almost ready and she only had a few minutes before everyone started gathering around the table.

"It's ok dear, I actually noticed that something was bothering you. I trust you, when you're ready you will tell me" she smiled and she actually made her feeling guiltier about the whole lying idea.

"Inuyasha and I need to talk to you about something important, but it had to be just the three of us. Please, mom, we could talk to you after dinner, when grampa and Souta are sleeping" she plied.

Kaori looked at her in a rather inquisitive way, like she believed she could already get some answers just by looking at her daughter. And who knows, maybe she could, she was a mother after all. She sighed "Ok Kagome, just the three of us, but then I want to know everything. This doesn't seem like just an innocent little problem of the heart anymore".

She gulped and then nodded. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kaori had already prepared three cups of green tea and was sipping hers unfazed, even if on the inside she was a little bit worried, when Inuyasha and Kagome entered the living room hands in hands.

She waited for them to take a place at the table and approach the subject, she didn't want them to feel pressed after all.

"So" Kagome began. Her mother raised her brow "You know how we defeated Naraku a few months ago?" they'd better get it over with now and not to dilly-dally.

"Of course. But you still have some shards to find, that's why you still travelling back and forth" Kaori replied cooly.

"Yeah, well, that's not all. I mean, you know how I feel about Inuyasha", her mother smiled and encouraged her to keep talking "but I wasn't sure about his feelings because he wasn't clear and then a little over a month ago he started being grumpy again".

"I figured out myself" her mother chuckled, "you grew grumpier yourself every time you came back home too", Kagome gaped while Inuyasha actually sniggered.

"Well, that's when things started changing. You see Inuyasha was..." she stopped, not really knowing how to say it. Her mother take her hand and patted it, Inuyasha squeezed her tight gently under the table.

"What Kagome is trying to say is that I started avoiding her because I was afraid to tell her that I had chosen her as life mate" he finally explained.

"Life mate?" Kaori inquired, her brow rising questioningly.

"Yeah, it's kind of marriage in demon terms, the souls merge together and if one of the partners doesn't have demon blood his or her lifespan is increased. It requires both great love and certainty. No second thoughts are permitted" Kagome explained.

"You're telling me this because you want to ask me permission? How does this soul merging function? When does it happen?" her mother asked again, cautiously at the way Kagome had worded everything.

"Mom" she took a big breath and look straight into her face "We already mated yesterday".

The silence grew in the room and you could hear the snores of grampa from his room upstairs.

"So you are actually married in demon terms?" Kaori brought a hand to her forehead, "and I guess, since you avoided my last question, that this soul bounding happened when you two..." she looked at them and they nodded contritely. "You're married" she repeated, "you're sixteen and married".

"No, we aren't actually, the mating is kind different, more important and irreversible" Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha" Kagome hissed "you aren't helping here!"

"What? I don't want her to think we got married without asking permission. About that Mrs. Higurashi..." she waited for her mate's mother to raise her eyes and turn to him "I wanted to tell you that I wish to marry Kagome in my time with a proper ceremony. While I know that from a human point of view it may appear that I simply took your daughter's innocence, I really love her and if I hadn't good intentions my soul wouldn't have called for her for the bonding. But I'm also half-human and since we're going to settle in a human village I wanted to make her right and give her the life she deserved. I'm going to build us a hut and provide for her, keep protecting her as I've always had and when the time comes I'll provide for our children too" he rose from his seat and bow formally to his mother-in-law.

"Oh Inuyasha" she cried, "you don't have to explain to me, I know how you feel, I've always known" she got up as well and moved closer. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the temple. "I know you're the right man for my daughter, it's just I'm a little bit overwhelmed. It all happened so fast and Kagome is still partly a child in my eyes, despite everything that has happened to her in the last year and the personal growth she has gone through. The last time she came home she was upset because you two had another fight and now you ask me for her hand" she sat down again, sighing loudly. "You do realize that in this time Kagome is still too young to be married, don't you?" he nodded, "If I gave you permission in the past - I can't even believe I'm actually uttering these words - no one can know that you're husband and wife and you will have to use protection when in the bedroom. I know how it's like to be young and I also know that if I tell you not to have sexual intercourse you'll eventually lie to me" she explained when their cheeks grew redder. "And you'll still have to finish school before leaving this time for good" she caught her daughter's gaze to make sure she understood, she nodded and made a sign to Inuyasha that she would explain that later. "I can't believe I'm giving my sixteen years old daughter permission to marry her half-demon boyfriend. I must have gone crazy" she looked at them firmly and added, "No talking about all of this with your grampa or brother. I don't wanna him to have a stroke".

Kagome reached for her mother and hugged her tightly "Oh my God, this is really happening. Oh mom, thank you, thank you, thank you" she released her and was about to kiss Inuyasha passionately when her mother cleared her throat.

"Oh, I actually forgot. No funny business with your brother in the house. I don't want you to scare him, he's still too young".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Mrs. Higurashi as a very understanding woman, sometimes too much. So in my mind, this scenario is not so inconceivable. And I can't imagine Kagome like the type of girl who keeps something from her mother, so I had to make her tell the mother.  
> Next chapter we will be back at the village.


	5. Telling the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha comes back to the village and starts making arrangements for their new life.   
> Kagome has an interesting encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The following morning Inuyasha came back in the feudal Era while Kagome went to school, resolved to ask the headman the permission to build a new hut in the village and talk with Kaede about a marriage ceremony. Now that he had permission from her mother, they could start their life in the village without any problems, even if Kagome still need to maintain her routine on the other side of the well. He was intent on doing his best to give her a semblance of a normal life on this other side, despite the double life she would have to lead for the next two years, more or less.

He didn't even set foot in the village when a body collided with his, making him stumble. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone coming towards him quickly.

"Inuyasha" Sango cried, "Oh my God you're alright, thank God! We were so worried, you disappeared on us and then Kagome decided to come back home and we didn't know where to start looking and we feared something happened to you" she kept rumble one while another smaller body reached for him.

"Inuyasha" squealed Shippo landing on his shoulder and hugging him tightly by his neck. "You're alright, I told Sango she didn't have to worry, but you know how women are. Hey, wait!" he sniffed, "why do you-" Inuyasha slapped a hand on his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word" he managed to spit out, the words only reaching Shippo's ears. He made it clear that a slow, painful death waited for him if he revealed anything.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked when the waterfalls stopped.

The jingle of Miroku's Shakujo reached him and then an "Inuyasha! You finally came back" made his ears swivel towards the newcomer who put an arm around his wife's shoulder trying to soothe her.

"What? What's your problem? Why were you so worried about me? I was on the other side of the well. No big deal, Kagome didn't even sit me once" he grinned smugly, obviously proud of himself. And not only had she not sat him, but she had given him a big award, more than once.

Ah, if this was how it had gone every time he had shown up in her beckoning on the other side...

"You WHAT?!" shrieked Sango, flames erupted in her eyes. "All this time we have been worried about you and you were at Kagome's?" she tried to smack him but he dodged her.

"Oi! What the hell? It's not like I could have been somewhere else if I wasn't in the village. Where would I want to be?" he tried to reason.

"You disappeared two days ago! You weren't feeling quite right, you fought with Kagome - who, shall I remind you, you avoided for the last weeks - and then you tell us it should have been obvious that you went after her?" she clenched her hands clearly distressed about the whole situation.

"Sango please, shall we try to calm down and talk about it in a more serene way?" her husband tried to appease her, then he turned to Inuyasha. "Why did you wait for two days to come back Inuyasha? You usually drag her immediately back. It's certainly suspicious" he pried, looking a little too cocky for Inuyasha's liking.

He shrugged, "Don't know what you're implying monk. When I reach her home it was already late, everyone was already sleeping, so we actually talk the day after" now, this wasn't actually a lie, just a half-truth "then her brother forced me to try these bunch of new videogames of his and her mother asked me to stay for dinner and you don't say no to that, I mean she cooked steak!" he tried to change the subject of the conversation because he could already see where the monk's mind was going to and he didn't want to talk about it yet, not when he was alone and especially not before he had the chance to speak with the headman and Kaede.

"What's a videogame?" asked Shippo from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Something her kid brother likes a lot and always forces me to play with. You'd like it, it's a pity you cannot cross the time portal" he snickered.

"MEANIE!" Shippo cried.

"Did you make up with Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked again. Inuyasha nodded. "Did you also made out?" he nodded again absentmindedly. He realized his mistake a couple of seconds later and he punched the monk on his head.

"Oi! You tricked me. Say another word and I'll make you sure you won't have the heir you have always longed for" Miroku actually grinned at that. "Why are you grinning like a fool?"

"My friend, I don't like to disappoint you, but you can't threaten me with that anymore," he said with a toothy smile.

"What?" What in the seven hells was he talking about?

"Kaede-Sama gave me the good news a little while ago, I am pregnant" exclaimed Sango, not angry anymore.

"Oi! That's why you are so moody this morning Sango! Congratulations Miroku!" he patted him on the shoulder. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha you better start thinking before putting your foot in your mouth from now on or you could find yourself at the mercy of Hiraikotsu more than you like" Mirokuy suggested after Sango tried to punch Inuyasha a second time. Inuyasha gulped, maybe he really needed to start thinking before speaking.

"Well, this certainly is gonna slow down our quest," the half-demon said after a bit. "We can't let you travel anymore Sango, it's not safe".

"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha, I still have a couple of months before things start to be difficult" she answered.

"You can't go slaying demons while you're pregnant Sango, it's not safe" he continued.

"Why not? He or she is becoming a demon slayer after all" she reasoned. "Better start training sooner than later".

"Now, now, guys, let's go talking about this in the safety of our home" Miroku started saying.

"I can't" Inuyasha interrupted immediately.

"And why is that?" the monk asked.

"I have something to do. Shippo, come with me. See you later monk" and with that, they were both gone.

* * *

"What's the deal Inuyasha?" asked Shippo when they were finally alone. "Why do you smell so much of Kagome? Have you two finally mated?"

Inuyasha stopped "What do you know about that?" he inquired narrowing his eyes.

"I heard you and Myoga talking about it a month ago. Let me tell you, you really are stupid sometimes, but I'm glad you finally saw the light" Inuyasha thumped him "Oi, that hurts!" he complained.

"It's not something you would understand runt so shut up! Now, yes, we mated but you have to keep your trap shut until we have time to explain it to Miroku and Sango. Got it?" Shippo nodded, rubbing the aching spot on his head, "Good, you're coming with me to Kaede, I need to ask her something. Kagome and I decided to get married and her mother gave me permission so I need to build a hut too" he explained.

"That's great Inuyasha!" Shippo squealed hugging him again. "That means Kagome is going to stay on this side of the well permanently, she is not gonna leave us".

"Of course runt, she can't leave us anymore, we mated" he patted him on the head, "she will still have to go back and forth until she finishes school, but then she's gonna stay here for good" he grinned. "That's why we need a big new hut now. If she's gonna live here I want to give her the biggest hut I can build, could you see the places people live in on the other side, Shippo!"

* * *

When they reached Kaede's hut the old priestess was sorting some herbs with the help of little Rin.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I see ya finally came back. I told the child ye were just fine. Come sit, both of ye" Kaede welcomed them.

"Inuyasha-sama, I'm glad you came back fine" Rin giggled. "I wanted to ask Sesshomaru-sama to start looking for you, but Kaede-sama told me not" she pouted.

_"Thank God Kaede stopped her"_ though both Inuyasha and Shippo.

"It's ok Rin" he answered, then turned to Kaede, "Old hag, I came to ask you something" he finally said while he sat down crossing his legs, Shippo still perched on his shoulder.

"Well, speak boy," she said, not bothering to look up from her herbs.

"I asked Kagome's mother permission to marry her and I want you to perform the ceremony, I know Kagome would appreciate it and I'll be glad if you'd come with me to the headman, I need to build a hut if we're gonna live here in the village when we're not travelling and we need his consent" he finally said.

Kaede's eyes lit up "It's high time ye decided to speak with the child. I'm really happy for ye both. I'll come with ye to the headman but I don't think there will be problems, ye are the village's protector after all, and everyone was waiting for ye to settle with Kagome" she patted his hand reassuringly.

"Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama are getting married? Is Sesshomaru-sama coming to the marriage too? Are you having children like Miroku-sama and Sango-san? I will gladly help with them" Rin babbled with a big smile.

Shippo and Kaede chuckled while Inuyasha flushed "Ehm... maybe not now Rin, but thanks for the offer. Anyway, I'd like you not to tell Miroku and Sango of this. Kagome and I wanted to speak with them together."

"As ye want, my boy" Kaede agreed.

* * *

That evening Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up in her room while Inuyasha was retelling her the events of the day. As Kaede had predicted the headman had no problems with Inuyasha's request and told him they could start tomorrow so that the hut could be ready before the marriage, which had been scheduled for the next week. Inuyasha would have to present the builder his idea and help with the construction in order to complete it all faster. In the meantime, he had decided with Miroku that Sango would have to stay at the village while they keep hunting for the shards and Miroku will have to stay with half of the times. They hoped they could find the last shards while she still was in the early stage of her pregnancy because they couldn't ask the monk to stay away from her for so long. They didn't know how many shards they were missing, but the chunk Kagome guarded wasn't small. They also had to find a way to diminish its aura, because they didn't want to attract more demons, especially now that they know they would have to wait 'til Kagome's graduation before wishing the Jewel away. Without the jewel, the bone-eater's well would likely close and Kagome had promised her mother to stay until the end of her study.

"There's gonna be a little baby in the group at the end of the year. Isn't that fantastic Inuyasha?" squealed Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them. I just hope it's not a boy, Miroku would raise him like the lecher he is" he shivered imagining little Mirokus raising the skirts of the villagers.

Kagome giggled. "Sango is likely to castrate him before that happens. Instead, why don't we worry about all of the things we have to bring from here and the clothes we're gonna wear for the marriage, and we still have to speak with Sango and Miroku, tomorrow I'm going to come with you after school" she rambled on.

_"This is gonna be a looong week"_ Inuyasha thought resigned.

* * *

In the following month, Kagome and Inuyasha became acquainted with the quiet life in the village when they weren't travelling and when Kagome wasn't at home to focus on school. The small ceremony Kaede held for them went smooth and the whole village celebrated with them, accepting Inuyasha without problems now that they know the truth about 50 years ago and he acted as the protector of the village. Besides, Kagome was asked to be Kaede's apprentice so she also started wearing a set of Miko robes instead of her school uniform and studying with the old priestess. This way they encountered less problem while travelling from village to village looking for information about strange demons or the shards. Villagers were more likely to accept a group with a respectable monk and Miko within and they could also earn some valuables when asked to exorcise spirits or exterminate demons. Now that both the couples had settled in the village and Miroku had a baby on his way they had gladly begun an extermination business.

Life certainly wasn't simple for Kagome, now that they didn't have to fear Naraku she could concentrate better on school, but also had her hands fuller with both schoolwork and Kaede's apprenticeship, plus the quest for the jewel shards. Speaking of which they still didn't have so much luck with that, it seemed that whoever had found the missing pieces was really good at hiding. However, something strange happened the week after Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage.

Kagome was in the middle of one of Kaede's lessons and was collecting several herbs with the help of little Rin when she suddenly felt a huge demonic presence. She didn't have time to notch an arrow that Sesshomaru presented himself in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" squealed Rin.

"Miko" he sniffed quietly and wasn't really impressed to notice that his half-brother had finally mated her. Not that it was really of importance, but he hadn't expected less after Naraku's death. "I believe I have something that belongs to you" he stepped closer and hold his palm opened. Kagome saw three impure shards that changed as soon as Sesshomaru let them fall on her opened hands.

"How?" she asked, not really excepting Sesshomaru to help them with the missing shards.

"I killed a demon who was blocking my path. Do not think I would waste my time with these matters otherwise" he stated coldly and then turned over leaving both Kagome and Rin.

"Of course not," she said staring at the shards in her hands. How many were still out there for them to find? _"One thing is sure,"_ she thought while she put them with the other she already had _"Sesshomaru just made things a little bit easier for us"._ "Thank you anyway, Sesshomaru".

"Sesshomaru-sama does things like these" Rin said. "He helps others he cares of, but never says a word about it. He rather says that he did somethings because others were on his way. He doesn't want anyone to know, but Sesshomaru-sama has a good heart, he shows it to me every day" she explained with great confidence.

Kagome frowned. _"Sesshomaru and a good heart are two things that sound strange in the same sentence"._

"Sure, Rin. After all, he did save my life more than once" Kagome thought. Rin nodded sagely.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved you because he knew Inuyasha-sama would have been sad if you were to die" she kept saying.

_"Sometimes it astounds me how much faith Rin has on Sesshomaru"._ "I think no one can know better than you, Rin-chan".

* * *

Words were also spreading about the new Miko that currently resided at Kaede's village. Everyone seemed to know that the strong Miko who had destroyed Naraku had decided to settle there and lots of people were coming in order to request her blessings. Such a thing actually embarrassed Kagome because she wasn't used to be praised so high and she still didn't know how to react and in the end, they all thought she was the shy type. Nonetheless, the whole thing made her feel a little because it showed her that she would always have a place in the village, especially once the well would be definitely sealed.

However, outside the village they usually avoid telling people that she was married to Inuyasha if they could, because they didn't know how outsiders could react to that, being that there still was a lot of prejudice. Miko usually didn't get married, let alone marry a half-demon. He always acted as his protector anyway, in order to avoid problems or in case some problems arise.

Of course, the ones who come seeking her help in the village eventually found out that she was married to the village's protector and even if some of them looked at her strangely after that, no one had refused her help after that yet. After all, if she still retained her powers and her pureness, who were they to comment on that?

She was sure that just as the news that she was now Kaede's apprentice spread, eventually, people will also start talking about the fact that not only was she married, she was indeed married to the hanyou who used to accompany her in her quest and the one who helped her killing Naraku. It won't be simple, she wasn't so naive, prejudice was hard to die and Inuyasha was still of demon blood, but at least the ones who feared him were considerably less than before. And honestly, she didn't care if someone refused her help because they were against her marriage, as long as they didn't think they could interfere in her life because of it.

* * *

The hut Inuyasha had built with the help of the builder and few villagers was indeed the biggest of the whole village and was situated at the edge for convenience. It was near the forest so that Inuyasha could sense a threat faster if he needs, was near the bone-eater's well, gave them privacy and a lot of space. Compared to the ones she was accustomed to, being her born in the 20th century, their hut was still modest, but it still appeared as a little manor house to everyone who was new to the village. It had a large main room with a fire pit, a storeroom, a private chamber for Inuyasha and Kagome and two little rooms that will eventually be occupied by their children, one of which was currently used by Shippo. Since they now have space, Kagome had insisted on Shippo not living anymore with Kaede, whose hut was certainly smaller. Inuyasha hat protested but when Shippo had promised not to be a bother and leave them the privacy they need, he had eventually given in. Inuyasha had also insisted on a large bathtub, something he had clearly built based on his future knowledge, and even if it wasn't clearly the same - and of course he couldn't reach the same result - she had squealed from joy when she saw it because it showed her how much effort Inuyasha had put in it and how much considerate of her needs he really was, even if he rarely showed it. Outside they had reserved some space for a garden where Kagome could grow vegetables and more medicinal herbs, after a month nothing had grown yet and Kagome had brought some seed from her time to have much variety, even if she had avoided everything that couldn't be found in Japan yet.

They had furnished the hut with a mixture of things from both the past and future, but they had always been careful to avoid objects that could create problems with the time-line. It had been helpful when something was too expensive in the past but could be found at a small price in the future and her mother had gladly helped her with the shopping list.

In the end, life was definitely good for the new couple and, even if it was a little bit stressful and she still had a double-life, she regretted nothing. It only was the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapter on things are going to be a little more animated, I'll start introducing things that will lead to one big event that however won't happen before chapters 14/15.


	6. Unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha go out with some friends in the modern era and someone unexpected reveals himself to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Inuyasha and Kagome were currently in the modern era waiting for some friends of hers to pick them up. Inuyasha wasn't definitely enthusiast about that but Kagome had reasoned that since she didn't make so many absences at school anymore she didn't have so many excuses. She had turned them down more than few times since the last time they met and certainly, one meetup couldn't hurt him - or so she hoped, no one could really say what could happen with Inuyasha going out freely in her time.

Since they mated he had been visiting much more this era, he picked her and Souta up when she went to school, sometimes he went grocery shopping with her mother and he was starting to get used to some oddity one could find there. He didn't ask so many questions anymore and especially he had learned to ask them at home and not loudly in the crowd after a very embarrassing incident. The only things he really could not get used to were the shoes and the hat/bandana he was forced to use every time he left the perimeter of the shrine. He even started to like the tight modern clothes, even if that was probably because of the response he usually got from Kagome when he wore them. _"They really make his ass great,"_ thought her while she was finishing the last touch on her outfit. That doesn't mean Inuyasha didn't appreciate the 'comfort' modern clothes on her provide and sometimes he really regretted the fact that she had started wearing miko robes in his time.

Tonight they were planning to go to the Karaoke with Kagome's friends, Kanako and her friends and she had retrieved one of her favourite skirts and Inuyasha was ogling her from his perch on the bed. She didn't have so many occasions to dress up anymore, since the most time she spent in her era was usually dedicated to school staff. "That wimp isn't coming too, right?" Inuyasha asked, already annoyed by the mere thought.

"No, Inuyasha, Hojo is not coming. And you should stop calling him names. He's not a wimp, he's just a little bit naive" she explained.

"Keh. If he's just a little bit naive then I'm the calmest of the men" he scoffed.

"Ok, maybe he lacks perception too. But you should stop to get into fights with him every time you pick me up at school. It's not like I have any interest in him, I love you and he simply can't understand that. You'll see that if you start ignoring him he'll come around sooner or later"

"Why should I?" he argued "He is clearly challenging me by saying that I'm not worthy of you. If he keeps spouting bullshit I'm gonna shred him limb from limb even if you say that I can't" he declared.

"For the last time Inuyasha, in this era you can't go killing every male who challenges you, you would be put in jail, and no, you cannot escape from there. Why can't you simply ignore him? you act as he could actually steal me from you. You worry too much" she said before sealing their lips with an intense kiss.

"Keh".

* * *

"Inuyasha, we finally meet again" Michi shouted from their table as soon as they entered the club. While they meet Kagome more now that she wasn't missing school so much, they hadn't met Inuyasha after that last time.

"Yeah... I've been busy in the last month" he replied, scratching the back of his neck and sitting down at the table with them between Kagome and Ayumi.

"You didn't tell us what you do in life... I presume you're actually older than us if you don't go to school" Ryuu stated.

"He works in the shrine. Is that right, Inuyasha?" Yuka chipped in.

"Shrine? You actually didn't seem the collected type to guard a shrine" Sayuri said sceptically.

"Actually no, he only works at grampa shrine when he's staying with us. He helps him with things that are too heavy for him" Kagome explained while Inuyasha nodded. "He works at the local hot springs, he has relieved the family business and with the flow of tourist, one can earn a lot of money" _"Damn, I have to write down all the lies I tell them or I could really create a mess."_ she thought. In the meantime, Inuyasha was trying to appear as he already knew everything she was saying even if he didn't understand all.

"Well, that's cool. We could come to visit you sometimes if only Beppu was so far. We really don't have time with school at all. How do you two manage to keep your relationship if you live so distant?" Kanako inquired.

_"If only you knew that we actually live together and didn't have a long-distance relationship."_ Kagome thought.

This time Inuyasha chose to answer "We actually see each other every day" he simply replies Inuyasha and Kagome could have slapped her hand to his face if she could because he had made things a lot more difficult to explain. But that wasn't enough, because Inuyasha kept going on "When she isn't at the shrine she is with me in... Beppu. So it's actually easy for us" he grinned like he was actually proud of himself. The others gaped at them, "What?" he asked.

"You mean you actually live with her at the shrine when she isn't in Beppu with you?" Sayuri asked shocked. He nodded again. She turned to Kagome "And your mother actually let him live with all of you? And she let you live _alone_ with him in Beppu?"

She bitted her bottom lip nervously "Well... you see, my family loves Inuyasha" she tried to explain.

"Yeah, but you're still too young to have this kind of relationship" Eri tried to say, she was more shocked than the others because she couldn't think that Kagome had kept something big like this from them.

"And why not? After all her mother knows that we're getting married after school" he couldn't say that they already were, but her mother had said that she wanted another ceremony before Kagome left for good.

"Inuyasha" Kagome hissed, "you weren't supposed to tell that yet"

"And why is that?" he asked befuddled.

"That is why" she replied pointed at her friends who were all speechless.

"You're getting married?" Michi finally managed to spit out

"Uhm... yeah... Inuyasha asked my mother one month ago." She finally said something that wasn't completely a lie.

"And where is your ring?" Sayuri inquired.

"Why didn't you tell us? We thought friends tell each other everything" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi asked aghast.

"We're going to tell you, but you see I didn't want the school to find out. You know I'm still young and they could have the wrong impression. For the same reason, I'm not wearing a ring." She nudged Inuyasha before he could ask 'what ring'. "But enough talking about us, we're not here for playing twenty questions after all" she laughed tensely "Who is gonna be the first to sing a song?" she asked.

"Definitely not me." all the males said in union.

* * *

They were at the club for less than an hour and a half when suddenly an older man approached Inuyasha rudely.

"Hey boy!" he said while putting a rough hand on his shoulder and trying to apply some pressure on him with poor results. _Wrong move n.1_

"What do you want?" he replied almost as rudely, nearly dislocating his arms when he removed his hand.

Everyone was looking awestruck now, not expecting Inuyasha to be so abrupt and certainly, the man didn't expect him to respond with such quick reflexes. He appeared to be strong, with his broad shoulder and muscled arms, and maybe he was by normal standards, but Inuyasha was a hanyou after all, and if the man was trying to intimidate him he would have to do more than that.

"I have a matter to settle with your father, but since I can't get in touch with him I thought that maybe it could be a good idea to send him a message through you" he explained cracking his knuckles "if you know what I mean" he smirked.

"Oh, really? Send him my regards if you find him. Maybe you should start looking in some other place, last time I checked my father was long gone. Maybe that's why you can't catch him, you should try to at the graveyard" he replied getting angrier every minute that passed. He mentally snorted, Kagome insisted on saying that her world was safer, but then something like this happened. Was it normal that men approached this way trying to start a fight? He expected this kind of behaviour from men living in his era, but apparently, old fools existed still 500 years in the future.

"Don't play with me, boy. You looked just like him. And you're of the right age to be his son" the unsuspecting man continued.

_What was this fucker saying? Looking like him? Fat chance to find someone similar to him here._

"Now, let's calm down" Kagome interrupted before Inuyasha could actually put his hands on this man. She could at least trying to do some damage control, they didn't need the whole club to know what her seeming boyfriend could really do, let alone the interference of the police if Inuyasha really managed to have his way with this fool. "This must be a misunderstanding, his father is really dead".

The man leered at her "Oh, is this your bitch? Maybe I could have fun with her and declared even". _Wrong move n.2_

_"Ok, maybe this wasn't the best move to make,"_ Kagome thought, _"Men are really pigs"._

In one swift move, Inuyasha had grabbed the man by his throat and has slammed him against the wall. The hanyou was applying a lot of pressure on his neck, his claws almost drawing blood. From the man point of view, he could only feel long sharper nails prickling at his skin. Had he been able to look down at Inuyasha's hand he would have surely freaked out. There was no way they would have been passed as human fingernails from that distance.

In the meantime, the whole room had grown silent. Everyone was looking at the brawl now, curious about the ruckus and at the young boy who had an older stronger man hanging by the throat.

"Inuyasha! Please, don't hurt him" Kagome whispered. But her words fell on deaf ears. Inuyasha had seen red the moment the man had spoken and threatened his mate, there was no way he would have left this man run away without a scratch.

"Now, you listen to me and listen to me well, fucker. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and certainly, you don't leer at her. I don't know what shit you are spouting, I don't know the other fucker you're speaking about and I don't wanna have anything to do with it. You're gonna leave us alone and go back to the shithole you crawled out of. Did I make myself clear?" and he let the man fall on his ass rudely, kicking him for good measure. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the feeling of his mate behind him, on her scent so he could calm down because right now he was dying to beat the shit of out his man and he knew he couldn't. Damn, how he hated this era sometimes.

When he finally regained some sort of control, Inuyasha was going to turn over and leave the man be, when he spoke again. "That's not possible! He and his son are the only ones with silver hair and golden eyes. It must be you! I've never seen someone else like that" he was actually afraid now, the boy was stronger he let on and he was beginning to regret his _good_ idea.

"What?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. That was impossible, the only ones with those characteristics were him and his half-brother who at the moment wasn't even in this era. He _couldn't_ be.

"Yeah. You're him! You're Sesshomaru Tashio's son" the man continued with more confidence from before when he noticed he had got some other reaction from the boy.

Inuyasha and Kagome actually paled, had he really said _Sesshomaru?_

Shin chose this moment to speak up "That's why you looked so familiar the first time we met, you look like that businessman!"

"Bu-business man?" Kagome asked. How could even he be in this era? No one else apart from Inuyasha had ever been able to cross the portal.

"Yeah, this Sesshomaru had some large business and is filthy rich. I heard it's actually quite impossible to get in contact with him, let alone meet him. He's quite reserved and it's hard to find anything about him but a couple of pictures." He grabbed his phone and started looking for one on the internet. "Here, it's him. Silver eyes and golden eyes, just like you, quite strange colours indeed. He seems more stoic than you but I can see you two have more than one trait in common." he continued unaware of the turmoil going on within Inuyasha and Kagome.

_"More like the ice king."_ Kagome thought. But the man in the picture was without a doubt Inuyasha's half-brother, he didn't have the facial marks or the pointed ears but it was him in a business suit. His cold and controlled mask was still in place and the gold eyes still held the same promise of death if someone dared to disturb him. How was that possible? Meanwhile, Inuyasha was clenching his hands so tight that he must have cut himself with his claws because one could notice blood drops marring his otherwise immaculate shirt. His thoughts not far from his mate's. Kagome took one of his hand to avoid him doing more damage to himself and squeezed it trying to comfort him. "That's his brother actually but we didn't even know he was here in Tokyo. There's no love lost between them, they didn't even acknowledge each other," she explained. "So you have clearly chosen the wrong person to take revenge on." and with that, she dismissed the rough man, who didn't make her repeat it twice before running away.

They came back to the table and she noticed that the people around them seemed quite disappointed that no real fight occurred. Kagome's friends were looking at them questioningly, but she didn't care now, they needed to leave soon.

"Bastard," hissed Inuyasha, "What's doing that bastard here? How in the seven hells is even here?"

"Well, it's clear that you really love each other," commented Michi, "but at least that man offered us some kind of entertainment. You looked like a really bad-ass Inuyasha! You must teach me some moves, you took him down in less than a second, my eyes didn't even register you moved at all." he slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture but noticed he was still pretty tense.

"Keh" Inuyasha scoffed, "Even here that bastard is causing me trouble". Kagome eyed him worried, it was time they came back to the shrine, it's not like they could explain why they were surprised to see Sesshomaru here. That was really a problem? How they were going to resolve it?

* * *

Half an hour later they were getting ready for sleep and Inuyasha was still stiff. It was clear Inuyasha didn't want to approach the subject right now and at the same time, he couldn't really calm down. She reached for him on the bed and started kissing him on his neck, trying to make him relax and he responded right away and ferociously. Moving faster than she'd thought possible, Inuyasha had her on her back and her clothes shredded on the floor, his lips were touching her everywhere, he wanted to make sure she was really there with him, safe, underneath him. His hands were working on his clothes simultaneously. In a matter of minutes, he had her moaning with his finger probing her core and her lips suckling on her pulse point, leaving small hickeys behind.

They made love more than once that night and she wondered how she had managed to be so quiet with how rough and passionate he had been. He released all of his frustration on their lovemaking and the morning after her mother found them exhausted and cuddled together, Inuyasha holding onto her like she was his life-line. She almost regretted waking them up. Without knowing they were naked underneath the comforter, she approached the couple and started calling them.

"Mmm? What is it?" Kagome asked groggily. Inuyasha remained silent, even if he was following the dialogue.

"Dear, there is someone downstairs that is looking for both of you". It was still early on a Saturday morning and she had been surprised to find the cute couple outside her door asking for her daughter and her husband.

"Both of us? Who?" she really hoped it wasn't someone from yesterday club, Inuyasha did attract quite the crowd after all. Had the man found them somehow?

After her mother had left the room and they're getting ready she turned to Inuyasha. "Can you tell who they are?"

"No, their scents are masked and they aren't speaking so I can't recognize the voice. It seems fishy to me" he offered.

Five minutes later they discovered how _fishy_ the situation was because sitting on a couch in her living room were a markless Sesshomaru with an immaculate business suit and a somehow older Rin.

"Hello, little brother, Kagome" he greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I introduced Sesshomaru for real in this fanfiction, you would have to wait for the next chapter to discover his role (or better, part of it).


	7. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru explains Inuyasha and Kagome a few things. The couple makes a somewhat shocking discovery and Kagome had a heartwarming conversation with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. belong to Takahashi-san not me. I only own original characters and the plot.

_"This wasn't what I was expecting," Kagome_ thought while looking at them aghast.

Inuyasha had a whole different reaction, all the anger he felt yesterday night at the mention of Sesshomaru's name suddenly came back with a vengeance and he wanted so badly to kick his stuck-up ass of a brother, but he knew that he couldn't do anything with Kagome's mother in the room.

"Bastard. What are you doing here? How are you finding your way to ruin my life even here?" he growled clenching his fist and holding onto Kagome to find some resemblance of control.

Yes, in the end he had actually helped them when they had defeated Naraku, and after he brought some shards to Kagome, but he was still the same bastard who had tried to kill him over and over. Sesshomaru didn't change his mind about half-demons and humans, he still considered them inferior and didn't try to hide his disgust for them. The only exception to that rule was Rin, right next to him and older. How was that even possible?

"Inuyasha, wait, I don't think he's the same Sesshomaru we know. It's not possible. Besides, we are the only ones who can get through the well" Kagome suddenly stated confidently. Yeah, it was quite baffling to find them in her living room, but she figured they had some explanation. They _had_ to.

"Listen to your mate, Inuyasha, and do not start with your usual rude behavior. Higurashi-san was gentle enough to let us in. We are going to explain everything once you both are settled" he said cooly.

* * *

"Speak and fast" ordered Inuyasha once they were sitting at the kitchen table, each with a hot-fuming cup of tea in their hands, well everyone but Sesshomaru who remained stoic.

"Kagome is correct, little brother, I am not the same Sesshomaru you know and thinking about how... Hn... less inclined to sentimentalisms I was back then..." Inuyasha scoffed, more like a fucking racist "... I can understand why you're acting like this now. But you must know that for me it has been 500 years more or less after Naraku's death" he finally declared. It was like someone had dropped a bomb in their living room. The silence suddenly surrounded the room.

Kagome gaped at them, incredulous, getting all the implications and Rin smiled when she did that.

"Yeah... Demons are still alive nowadays, even if both you and Inuyasha never sensed an aura or smelled something strange" she explained. Rin almost felt bad for the connotations of everything they were about to dump on the shoulders of the two teenagers, but at the same time, she was aware that it had to be done and that, more importantly, it was the best thing to do.

"But... How?" Kagome asked shocked, "All these times you have been here and you knew I was going back and forth, fighting Naraku and all? All this time, demons have been hiding? People around us could actually recognize what Inuyasha was when we were leaving the shrine?"

They nodded.

"Of course, but we couldn't say anything, we couldn't reveal ourselves until the right time came, well actually there are still a lot of things we can't tell you because the well isn't closed yet" Rin specified.

"Yeah... The flow of time etc. etc. but why now?" Kagome pried.

"You mated Rin? Rin? All this time you made my life a living inferno because father mated my mother, hated me because I was a _half-breed_ and then you go and mated and _human_?!" Inuyasha finally found his voice and from the look of it, his trembling figure, his fiery gaze and deadly voice, he was really angry. "How very hypocrite of you!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha, I can understand that you-" Sesshomaru tried to say. It was the first time Kagome had seen the youkai Lord this way, not even trying to respond to Inuyasha's blazing and threatening aura.

"No, you don't, you can't" the hanyou stand up and slammed his hands on the table. "I presume you even have children, lots of little _half-breeds_ " he let out a devilish low chuckle and Kagome noticed Rin flinching at the comment, "that actually know what's like to grow up in a family, that maybe don't have older half-brothers who beat them to a pulp or abandon them when their mother suddenly died just because they are half-humans!"

Kaori, who until now had remained silent, started to catch up, understanding why evidently Inuyasha held such a grudge against his brother. Hadn't even Kagome told her something like this once?

"Inuyasha!" suddenly Sesshomaru was shouting too, unable to keep up with his anger anymore. "I get it, I get it, I was a bastard, but I can promise you I'll find the way to make you forgive me in your time, can't tell you how and when, but I'll do. However, we aren't here to talk about an old grudge, but for more pressing matters. I already told you, I am not the same Sesshomaru you know, I changed and it is not with me that you will have to solve your problems".

"Old for you! Or must I remind you that the Sesshomaru I know is still a prick?" he retaliated.

"Then it's better if you start to discriminate between the two of us because you're going to see me more often and I'd like you to behave better in my presence" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha snorted "Can't you hear yourself? Now you're gonna scolding me like a puppy? News flash _brother_ you're a little too late for that."

"I can assure you, _little brother_ , it's never too late. Now sit down and listen to us!" he ordered, his words holding such finality Inuyasha actually did as his brother said.

He crossed his arms and turn his face, pouting, looking exactly like a scolded puppy. Kagome came closer and put her hand on his thigh in a reassuring way. He put his arms around her waist and his face closer to her hair, inhaling her scent to find comfort. Rin and Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the picture they gave away.

"Now" Sesshomaru started again "Kagome, you asked why we revealed ourselves today. We actually have every intention of coming to you in a couple of months, but yesterday night we received news that an old employed of mine approached Inuyasha and create a... hn... disturbance. Since you would have probably looked for me once you knew there was a _clone_ of me in Tokyo I figured it was better if we presented ourselves before you started _sniffing_ around."

"You see? Messing up with my life even if it's not directly! And he called it a _disturbance_ " Inuyasha shouted again.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday inconvenience. Kamuri-san has always been problematic, thus I had to fire him some months ago. He didn't get over it yet" he explained.

"Go on. I don't care about the fucker, even if I made you a favour by scaring him to death" he urged his half-brother. He really wanted to come to the bottom of this situation.

"Yes, we still have a lot to talk about it. First of all my concealment. Nowadays demons are required to conceal their own appearance in the way they prefer in order to appear human. For instance, you have been doing just fine until now, even if you didn't know, by hiding your ears - which are the most peculiar of your demon features - the claws and fangs could be a problem if humans would start to notice, but they never do, whilst our colours are easily explained. Anyway, your kind of concealment is not the most used, at the moment of birth every demon family can require a concealment charm that not only can make one appear human, hence the absence of my facial marks and pointed ears, but also hide the demonic aura and smell" he removed his wedding ring and suddenly he became the old Sesshomaru again. "This is the reason why not you or your mate ever noticed anything strange".

"And what about your powers? Do you still have them o do you become completely human?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am always the same" replied Sesshomaru putting on his ring again "it's fox magic, they change only your appearance in the way you wish but unfortunately it has its flaw. Once you saw a demon without its charm the spell doesn't work on that person anymore, the smell and aura remained hidden but a normal human can't detect them anyway. That is why you can actually see the real me now that I have removed my ring in front of you but still can't sense me".

"Ingenious," said Kaori, pretty amazed by the whole thing. Had they really lived among demons all this time?

"Indeed. Demon society had been hiding since the 18th century when it became clear that humans were dominating us in number and they also started developing weapons that could kill even the strongest of us. We started 'disappearing', we let them know they had killed each of us and then, in time, they forgot we even ever existed. Now everything is pretty organized and neat, but we actually needed a lot of time to make it work correctly". He grabbed a folder from his briefcase and started looking for a document. "Nowadays, we even have a different register where births, marriages, and everything else that happens in a demon's life is collected. It also contains information about humans if they mated a demon since their lifespan is increased and displays the right date of birth of someone if it's known. In the human register, we have to change our names and our appearance periodically in order to not get suspicious. Sometimes people prefer to move since money isn't usually an issue. If you live as long as demons do you start collecting money more easily than a human does. Ah, here they are" he exclaimed showing them two different documents.

They were the copy of two birth certificated, one Inuyasha Tashio and one Kagome Tashio. Inuyasha's actually displayed his approximately correct year of birth, 1297, while Kagome was listed as born in late 1482 which coincidentally was 500 years prior to her real birth.

"I figured Inuyasha could make good use of an identity card until you will be travelling back and forth" he put one on the birth certificates, but in the picture, Inuyasha's ears appeared as a human, "and since you two are currently mated you are already considered married in demon terms, which is why you are also in our register, Kagome. This way you both could use the advantages of our society while you're still living in this era. I'm going to give you a couple of booklets that explain every detail of how our society works before we leave. It's really essential you read them very carefully" he eyed Inuyasha. "I'm part of the demon council, the one that controls everything and makes sure no one gives us away, so don't create problems, little brother," he said very sternly.

"Keh. It doesn't appear difficulty" he said nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru smirked "There is still a lot you have to learn, but obviously I'm trying to be concise or we would be occupying Higurashi-san's kitchen for a lot more that is required to a proper guest". He finally retrieved another folder and gave it to Kaori Higurashi "Here you can find your own bank accounts with everything you need for, plus your credit cards. Since you still don't know how these future things work and Kagome is still too young to handle such amounts of money it's better if Higurashi-san safeguards them" he explained.

"It's your own money, Inuyasha" Rin chipped in when she noticed that Inuyasha had made a strange face. "Don't ask us how, it's one of those questions we can't answer right now".

They opened the folder to look at the amount and both mother and daughter looked stunned "That's... that's" tried to say Kagome.

"... nothing strange" Sesshomaru finished for her "trust us".

"So we're actually filthy rich too, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, who still didn't understand a lot of modern money and numbers.

"Heck, yeah! Mom, we can repay you for everything we bought and brought on the other side", her mother easily dismissed the problem like it was nothing at all.

"Besides you'll make good use of the money now that you have a pup on the way" Sesshomaru stated. He had smelled her scent earlier and besides he knew that she would get pregnant more or less a half year after Naraku's death from past knowledge.

Inuyasha paled "P-p-pup?"

Sesshomaru seemed surprised "You didn't know? Honestly Inuyasha, can't you smell her? Her scent it's a clear sign" he clarified.

"How in the seven hells am I supposed to know how a pregnancy smells? It's not like I go around sniffing out pregnant women!" he growled.

"P-p-pregnant?" stuttered Kagome. That can't be right, they have always been cautious. Her mother was currently speechless. "You're kidding, right? I mean, I can't be... I can't be" she started shaking and wriggling her hands. "It can't be right" she repeated. She looked at them pleadingly.

Sesshomaru looked unfazed, Rin gave her an apologetic smile.

"I... I can't be pregnant, I'm too young to be a mother, I don't know a thing about being a mother!" she shouted "We have been cautious, we used protection... How is that even possible?" There was no way she could actually be pregnant, she couldn't get through something big like that now. She was still a child herself!

"Kagome... calm down now, it's not good to stress yourself like that" Inuyasha tried to reason but shout his mouth when she looked at him with blazing eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first one who found in this situation, Kagome. Besides, are you sure you have always been cautious? A lot of demons aren't the first times they mated which often, more than not, coincide with the woman's heat" Sesshomaru kept speaking calmly as the topic was the shopping list and not her menstrual cycle.

"How is she going to finish school if she's pregnant? The school's administration is going to expel her as soon as they found out" suddenly her mother spoke up. She looked pale too and, clearly, she didn't receive the news well either.

"Considered already taken care of," Rin said, "I'm going to call my doctor as soon as we leave. She is a friend of yours, Kagome, you'll see. She's going to write you a special permission to miss the rest of the year, but you'll have to keep studying and take a couple of exams before you can come back the next school year. You still probably have a couple of months more before you start showing up so you don't have to leave right now. It will be a little stressful once the baby is born, but we'll help you in every way possible". She got up and hugged her when she saw that Kagome was still tense, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about the jewel? We can't keep travelling now that both Sango and Kagome are expecting" Inuyasha asked. No way he was keeping let Kagome killing demons if she was indeed pregnant with his pup.

"You won't have to worry about that for too long" Sesshomaru interjected and looked at him straight, letting him know that he wouldn't tell him more before Inuyasha could even think of opening his mouth. "Well, I think we talked about everything essential for now. We are going to leave for now. You two are expected at our mansion tomorrow for the midday lunch. A driver is going to pick you up at 11.00 a.m. sharp. Don't make him wait. Our son is anxious to meet you" and with that, they were both gone, leaving three stunned persons behind them.

_"Yup, this surely wasn't what I was expecting"_ Kagome suddenly looked dejected and start thinking about all the way her life was going to drastically change.

_"It seemed that we won't have just one baby by the end of the year"_ sighed Inuyasha.

* * *

Ten minutes later the room was still quiet and Kagome was silently sobbing wrapped in Inuyasha chest, while he stroked her back gently.

He didn't know what to do. He would have been even happy if not for the fact that he knew Kagome was considered still too young for her time's standards and that this was not what she had expected when they had decided to go down this road.

Suddenly her mother got up and made Inuyasha sign to leave his place for her. Inuyasha left the room realizing that now was one of these times Kagome needed her mother comfort.

"Shh... Kagome, don't cry, don't cry, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, Inuyasha's here, everyone's here, you're not alone" Kaori tried to soothe her.

Kagome kept crying, not knowing who to stop. "Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you said we had to be cautious... I'm so sorry, I... I don't know if I can do it"

"Of course you can dear, you're the strongest girl I know. You wouldn't be here otherwise. And for the rest, I'm not saying I'm not actually disappointed with how things turned out, because believe me, I am. I still think you two could have wait to give me a grandchild, but what are you gonna do? Will you have the strength to face this new challenge?" she kissed her temple and kept speaking. "It's gonna be tough, but when it isn't? The most important thing is that you're not gonna face it alone, you'll always have someone to back you up, both here and in the past. And when your ankles will be swollen and your back hurt so much you can't even get up from your bed remember that for every mother it's the same" she winked.

She actually chuckled at that "Geez, mom. This is really helping me, to think about all the pains my body will have to endure in the next eight months" she rolled her eyes. "I still think I'm not ready. I'm still scared"

"I wouldn't think otherwise. Everyone is the first time, and the second too, it just gets easier, but you're still scared. Even if now the thing you're afraid of is this little baby and not the pain, as soon as you will see him or her everything else will disappear. You can't understand until you'll have the baby wrapped in your arms, the little fingers grabbing your pinkie, the soft skin under your lips". She had a faraway look that made her realize that maybe her mother was reliving hers or Sota's birth.

"Were you scared?" asked Kagome then.

Her mother giggled "Oh, absolutely, I think I really drove your father crazy while I was pregnant with you. And to think that we actually have been trying for a baby, so you didn't come as a surprise, but as soon as I saw the result all the excitement was replaced by fear. What if I mess up? Your father was there, hovering over me, already planning on everything, excitedly calling your grandfather for the good news and I was thinking 'am I gonna be a good mother?'. Your father had always been the calmer of the two of us. I didn't realize that until I found myself pregnant again and without him next to me" she caught a tear from her daughter's face and smiled "but even if I didn't have your father's comfort anymore I wasn't alone, I had you, your grandfather and my parents that didn't even let me space to breathe. I had to threaten them I wasn't going to let them see Souta if they didn't leave me alone for at least five minutes".

"I didn't know, I mean you have always been the perfect mother that it's impossible for me to think about you in any other way".

"No one is born to be a parent, dear. You learn to be one. Your father and I learned together while you were still inside me, with every kick, with every time I heard your heartbeat or your father caressed my swollen belly while speaking to you. Everything prepared me for the moment I saw you wrapped in that little pink blanket and that was only the beginning. I mean, look at us, sixteen years later and I'm still learning, plus now I also I have to learn how to be a grandma" she got up from her seat and start collecting the mugs "I really hope your children didn't get Inuyasha's temperament, even if between you and him I'm really worried" she laughed merrily. "Oh dear, you'll have your hands full. Now, you should go and talk to your cute hanyou before lunch. We will have to talk about everything with grampa and it's not going to be easy. So enjoy while you can" she winked. "And remember what I told you: you're gonna learn together" she shooed her away and start cleaning the breakfast plates.

* * *

In the meantime, perched upon a branch of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha smiled while listening to the things Kagome's mother was saying. Hell, he couldn't wait to hold his pup in his arms, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless. All his life he hadn't even thought he could have the chance to be a father, and now there he was, without the slightest idea of how to be one. How was he going to do it if he didn't even ever have a father figure? He certainly couldn't count Myoga as one. Even when he was a pup the old flea had always left him alone every time he sensed danger, he didn't want to teach his pup cowardness.

He looked down when Kagome reached the God tree, got down, wrapped her in his arms and jumped up again. She squealed at having been handle so fast, but after a few seconds, she settled against him and let him breathe in her hairs, receiving comfort from the small gesture.

"We're going to do it together. Aren't we?" she asked, the sound muffled by his haori.

"Of course we are, koishi. I can't be a good father without you"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"Good, because in less than an hour we're gonna explain to my grandfather why it's that I'm pregnant and already married" she watched him getting paler, "I guess it's a good thing gramps doesn't have any spiritual powers after all".

* * *

Kagome and Souta were setting the kitchen table when her grandfather and her mate entered the room. He had been cleaning the storage room with Inuyasha and now he was too tired to sweep the shrine ground.

"Well, my boy," he said while eyeing Souta, "it seems that today you're gonna be the one to use broom".

The ten years old boy was unimpressed "What? Why me? Why can't Kagome do it?"

"Kagome has to come back to the feudal Era" she answered. "We still have the last shards to find. How many do you think we still need, Inuyasha?" she asked while handling the jewel that was hidden in her shirt, hanging by a little silver chain.

"Don't know," he said while coming closer and getting a better view, "I'll say no more than three, but we'll know for sure when we'll find them. I sure hope it doesn't take long. It's like all I've been doing in my life is collecting shards. And I lived for 150 years before I was pinned to that three, which is saying a lot" he leaned against her face and whispered in her ears. "Maybe when we're alone I'll show you how I'd like to spend time instead of looking for shards" he bite the lobe and stepped away grinning. Her cheeks reddened and looked away, not to give away anything to her family.

When everyone was sitting and eating their lunch Kaori Higurashi decided to speak "Father, Souta, it seems Kagome and Inuyasha want to tell us something important. Isn't that right, dear?" she encouraged them. Kagome paled and started fidgeting again.

"What is it Kagome?" asked her grandfather looking at her sternly, while she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well, uhm, since we defeated Naraku we have been living in Kaede's village every time we are not travelling the country, you know?"

"I thought that every time you are not travelling you were coming home, Kagome," her grandfather stated.

"Yes, gramps, but I'm the only one, the others are now living there permanently. Miroku and Sango got married months ago and now she is also pregnant" she informed them. They nodded. "Well, you know, things work differently 500 years in the past" her grandfather narrowed his eyes, Kagome started sweating "and since I decided that after school I want to stay on the other side of the well Inuyasha asked me to marry him and mom said yes" she hastily concluded.

"You decided WHAT! You're gonna leave us?" Grampa started crying. "Kaori, my granddaughter is leaving me" he sobbed.

"There, there, father. You knew it was going to happen, but there is still time, don't worry" she patted him on the shoulder, "now, why don't you let them finish?"

"Yeah... Well" now to the difficult part. "While we decided that we are going to get married here after school before I leave, we kinda already married on the other side, and the villagers built us a big hut, it's normal there, I mean, age of marriage it's different, so for them, it was the most logical thing to do since we're in love and we're always together and..." she rambled one, while her grandfather got paler.

Inuyasha eyed him worried if it was that bad now, he didn't dare to think how he would react once they told him he had a great-grandchild on the way.

" Yeaaaah! We're really brothers now, Inu-no-niichan" Souta shouted and went to hug him. "But you really need to leave us in two years, sis?" she nodded.

"You... You... You are living like a married couple, you... You're actually are a married couple" Mr. Higurashi was trembling now. "Kagome! What we're you thinking! You are only sixteen, I don't care what they think in the past, you were born and raised in this century, where you are still considered a child not a woman!" he shouted.

"Father please, you know well that Kagome's life changed the first time she fell down the well. She loves Inuyasha, her life is there" her mother reasoned.

"With all due respect, sir" Inuyasha started saying.

_"Well, that's new, Inuyasha speaking formally,"_ Kagome thought.

"Would you have preferred that villagers spoke ill of your granddaughter?" he continued, "In my time people think differently and even if I understand where Kagome is coming from, they don't and I know very well how it works there. An unmarried woman travelling with an unmarried man does not look good. And now that we are settled in the village and Naraku is dead everyone thought that since our duty was completed we didn't have more hindrance. It would have looked bad" Inuyasha had prepared well his speech, he only hoped that he could convince the old geezer because they still have to tell him the last part.

Mr. Higurashi snorted "That doesn't mean you have to live like a married couple! You shouldn't have time to spend in the village because you still have your duty here in your time Kagome!"

"But gramps, what would you think if a married couple didn't act like one? You know, life there is different, they like to gossip about everything" she tried to follow Inuyasha's lead.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I also know what is required from a young married couple and you cannot afford that. You are sixteen" he repeated firmly "and certainly you are not a villager".

"Kagome is not considered a simple villager. She is the apprentice priestess and everyone held her in high regard" Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, gramps. Isn't that what you always wanted me to be? A priestess?"

"Don't twist my words, young girl. Besides usually in that time a priestess is required to be a maiden, certainly not a young married girl who is expected to give her husband an heir". He turned to Inuyasha, "I don't care what your villagers say, you can appear to be what you want, but I don't want you two to do your duty in the bedroom."

"Father!" exclaimed her mother shocked.

"What? Are you encouraging them too, Kaori?"

"Too late for that. Kagome and I have already consumed our marriage and mated in demon terms. Besides, if you like it or not, there's gonna be a newborn in this family by the end of the year" finally said Inuyasha that was getting annoyed. _"Straight to the point, Inuyasha. That's how we're going to give the old man a stroke."_

The room grew silent, Mr. Higurashi was about to faint, Kagome's mother was giving them an apologetic smile, Kagome was wringing her hands while Souta appeared to be more excited than ever. He was indeed the first one to break the silence "Yeah! We're gonna have a baby with puppy ears!", Inuyasha looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Souta, dear, I don't think this is the right moment" reasoned her mother. "Father, I know that is not what we were expecting, and I also know that Kagome is still going to school, but we have already found a solution for that, you don't have to worry. No one outside our and Inuyasha's family will know about the pregnancy. We can't do anything else".

He got up and left the room without a word.

"Well, that went better than I expected" stated Kaori Higurashi "at least he didn't faint".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, we'll see Sesshomaru again and some other friends.


	8. The Young Half-demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha go to lunch at Sesshomaru's and meet some new and old friends.  
> Sesshomaru revels something important.  
> The day after they come back to the past and think about some ways to hide the still uncompleted Jewel from demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters.

It was now Sunday morning and her grandfather was still upset with them, but at least he was speaking with them again. Her mother thought that he would get over it soon and then he will start squealing with joy about the new family addition. Inuyasha had scoffed about that, not really visualizing her grandfather _squealing_ but Kaori had assured him that it was exactly what he had done the day Kagome and Souta were born, she was sure would be the same for their pup.

After that, they had gone to the past and gave the good news to the others. Everyone was happy, even if Kagome had told them that it was still too soon for her and she will need time to get used to the idea of being a mother in eight months. Kaede had reassured her, telling her that she will have their support and she didn't have anything to worry about much like her mother had done the previous morning. Sango had been excited about the fact that they were having a baby together and Miroku had said that if they were to have a son and Inuyasha a daughter they could marry in the future, Inuyasha had knocked him out. "I told you that he's gonna raise his kid like a pervert" he had told to Kagome, crossing his arms and pouting "Sango, if I were you I'll watch him".

Now they were getting ready to go to Sesshomaru and Kagome was much curious about what he had said yesterday regarding his son wanting to meet them.

"Aren't you excited Inuyasha? You're not the only half-demon anymore" Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted in reply. "I wonder why they only had a son, I mean in 500 years you'll think they had time enough for more". Inuyasha shrugged, not really caring about what his bastard of a brother did with his _human_ mate, let alone in their bedroom. "Oh, come on! Don't tell him you're gonna held your grudge with his father against him. It's not his fault his father was an ass when younger. Besides, things got better for you in the end."

He came behind her and looked at her through the mirror, resting his head on the crook of her neck a quietly sighing "You're right, my adolescence may have been bad, but at least then I met you". He kissed her on the spot where the neck met the shoulder. "But it doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive him. I don't care if for him 500 years had already passed, when I look at him he is still the same bastard who abandoned me when I was a kid and my mother died" he spat out.

She put her own hand on his in a comforting way, "Well, it seems you will need time to differentiate between the two of them indeed. But since we didn't see the younger one much, it could be easier than you think. I just ask you not to be too difficult today, and try to be nice to his son, he's your nephew after all. Don't make the same mistake Sesshomaru did. He shunned you because he was angry at your father for marrying your mother, are you gonna be angry at him for something his father did too?"

"Keh, I get the idea" he gave in, resigned at the idea o having to spend a whole day with his brother being civil - or at least try to.

* * *

Just as Sesshomaru had said, at 11.30 a.m. sharp a limousine was waiting for them at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Inuyasha eyed the car strangely and Kagome had to convince him it wasn't anything too dangerous since it was the first time he actually used one, even if she had explained to him what they were for. The hanyou had still some difficulties getting used to future comforts and certainly, his youkai abilities didn't help either. It could be hard to trust a car if you could hear a little beast growling on the front. He had actually growled back in what would have been an intimidating manner before he finally went inside and let the driver bring them to his brother's.

When they arrived at Sesshomaru's Kagome was actually shocked at the size of his mansion. The car stopped in front of two huge metal gaze that didn't hide what was behind. Huge gardens full of lush grass divided by a straight and long path made of gravel, which led directly to the main building of the zone. When the gates opened the car started moving again and the driver let them beside a nice large porch. Looking at it so close, Kagome realized Sesshomaru's house seemed even bigger. Even if she wanted to, so close up she couldn't even make out the boundaries. What could a family of three possibly do with a house this big? It was only two stories, but considering the size, she could only imagine how many rooms it actually offered.

"And I thought your house was huge" Inuyasha commented.

"This is what you call huge in my era. Ours is nothing uncommon" she explained.

They reached the veranda and a really small and old butler welcomed at the door. He looked at them without speaking, they looked back.

Sesshomaru approached from behind. "Jaken. You should let them in, not holding them at the door"

"JAKEN?!"

"Hn" was Sesshomaru's response.

"Well, unfortunately, the charm did little to hide your hideous appearance toad" Inuyasha exclaimed. Jaken was still too small and his face held the same scrunched expression. Kagome hit him in the ribs, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why, you" Jaken gritted his teeth before saying something his master would have made him regret later.

"Come, little brother, Kagome" Sesshomaru encouraged them to follow him "They are waiting for us in the living room".

"They?"

"Hn"

When they reached said the room they were greeted by Rin, a teenage boy with silver hair and brown eyes, and a family of four with startling auburn hair. They all seemed void of the charms at the moment. Looking better Kagome seemed to recognize the man "Shippo?! Is that really you?" He grew up a lot in 500 years apparently because he was much taller than her. His hair was much longer than before and tied in a neat, low ponytail minus the green bow he used to wear as a kit, he also wore a smirk that reminded her terribly of Inuyasha. Apparently, Inuyasha won't be the only one to have some problems distinguishing between past and future.

He got up and gathered both of them tightly in an embrace.

"Yes, it's me. Kagome, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you" he turned to Inuyasha "You can't call me _runt_ anymore. I'm actually older than you right now" he smirked.

"I don't care, you're still the same runt who I used to bump on the head for me" he smirked back, still having some hard time trying to understand than the loud little kit was actually a grown-up now.

Shippo humphed and raised his hands in the air "I give up" then laughed. "Well, it seems a good time to introduce you my family. Shall we?" he pointed to the fox demoness next to him "She is Sora, my mate. We have been together for 200 years circa". She was really a beauty with her short hair slightly redder than Shippo's, her blue eyes and slim build, she was also just a little shorter than him. He then pointed to the twin girls that were sitting next to Rin.

"Our girls Hikari and Hinata" he smiled proudly while he was introducing them. They appeared to be twenty years old, but one couldn't really tell with demons. They looked almost identical, the only thing to distinguish them was the colour of the eyes. Hikari's were green like her father and Hinata's blue like her mother. They had long wavy red hair and a heart-shaped face. Seeing the question in Kagome's eyes he explained: "They are 73 years old but still looked like the beauty they were at 20" he winked "I usually have to shoo unwanted suitors away with a stick" he grunted, the girls rolled their eyes.

"It's so good to meet you all. You really are beautiful, it's clear you take after your mother" she smiled.

Shippo was older than Inuyasha and had two grown-up daughters. That was _unexpected._

"Oi," Shippo said in a very Inuyasha-like manner "are you saying I'm not handsome enough?"

"You grew up too cocky, Shippo" she laughed. "You clearly spent too much time with Inuyasha in the past"

"About that, Kagome. I'll be worried about that pup of yours. You don't want a mini-Inuyasha" he told her, still smirking at the half-demons.

"You're right. One is enough" she agreed before kissing her mate lightly on his cheek. "But where is the star of the day?" she asked referring to Sesshomaru's son, he still had to be introduced.

"I'm touched you considered me so, Aunt Kagome" the boy on Rin's left finally said, a hand on his heart. "I'm Nibori, the only son and heir of my father" he introduced himself, got up and took one of her hands kissing it.

Looking at him better Kagome noticed that the only feature that could have classified him as non-human was his silver hair. Compared to Inuyasha, who had dog ears and golden ears, Nibori could easily have been mistaken for a human and he would have probably survived in the feudal Era without racial problems or prejudice from humans. His eyes were brown like his mother, short hair, had a calmer demeanour than Sesshomaru and still wore some boyish looks that made him appear younger than the twins. How much younger Kagome couldn't tell and she wondered why Sesshomaru and Rin had waited so long to have a son, especially if Sesshomaru was in need of an heir as current Inu-no-Taisho. Overall she much preferred Inuyasha's dog ears than Nibori's human ones.

"Did he fell too many times as a pup or did a descendent of Miroku raise him?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Rin laughed "No, we lost count of Miroku and Sango's descendent a couple of centuries ago, too many".

"Well, you can keep your _charming_ ways for your own woman, pup," Inuyasha said then.

"Oh, come on uncle Yash. It's not like I would have tried anything with my own aunt" he laughed too.

"Keh. It's not my fault you remind me too much Miroku. Maybe you're even his reincarnation" he then seemed to realize how Nibori had called him "and don't distort my name!"

"Ah... Unfortunately, I don't have spiritual powers. It's highly improbable I'm his reincarnation. And what's wrong with _Yash_?" Nibori inquired.

"Hmpf, I prefer the name my father gave to me, thank you!" he grunted, his arms crossed and scowling at his nephew.

"Now, now, do not fret over inane things" Sesshomaru interrupted. "The housemaid informed me they are going to serve lunch. Please, take a seat."

* * *

"Kagome, as I said yesterday, I took an appointment for you, next Friday at 3.00 p.m. sharp. I can pick both you and Inuyasha when you finish school. It will be just a routine control and you can make some analysis since it's your first pregnancy. You'll be surprised by who my doctor is" Rin told her and smiled.

"Now you got me curious, are you sure you can't give me some clues?"

"She asked me not to" she winked.

"She? Mmm? I do not know so many female demonesses. It'll be hard to wait. Talking about something else. I have a question for you, but I don't know if it's included in the list of questions that cannot be answered" she asked looking at Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"You can try" Sesshomaru answered cooly "We will tell you what we can".

"If full-demons can survive this long, what of half-demon? How long can they live?" the implied question was very clear to everyone. Inuyasha tensed, waiting for the answer.

Sesshomaru actually seemed torn, he didn't expect this question evidently.

"If you are asking me about your future selves..." he hesitated "I cannot tell you much, obviously, you more than everyone else can understand that. However, I will tell you that your family won't have to say goodbye. Draw your own conclusions and do not ask anything more on the subject." He waved his hand dismissing the matter.

 _"Once a pompous ass, always a pompous ass,"_ Inuyasha thought.

 _"He practically told me that we're still very much alive and our future selves will contact mom as soon as the well closes. They probably are not in Tokyo to avoid unpleasant encounters or cause a mess. The birth certificates and bank accounts are probably theirs too. Rin said that the money was ours, after all. I wonder if our_ _child is still alive too. Well, I guess this will be only the only answer we'll get and considered Sesshomaru we're lucky we even got one"_ Kagome thought.

"Why did you wait so much to have a son, Sesshomaru? Nibori seems still very young and I can't see you wait so much for an heir" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject but evidently that was the wrong question because everyone in the room got tense. _"What the hell?"_ "Forget 'bout that. I can see I asked the wrong question."

Rin took one of Sesshomaru's hands and answered for him "No, it's ok. It's just a painful argument and we don't want to talk about it a lot. But we will have to at some point before you leave for good, so why not pull off the band-aid now?" she looked at her mate "Are you ok with this, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"The short version is that I had problems in bringing to term every pregnancy I had. I had several miscarriages and the one time I reached the final term the baby was stillborn. I could have died but you basically saved me, Kagome, with your future knowledge. Since Tessaiga already revived me once and you figured that I could also not be so lucky next time we would have tried, you suggested that Sesshomaru and I stopped trying". A few tears escaped her and Sesshomaru who had been silent until now took her place, even if he was still very tense.

"You actually told us that if we waited a few centuries we could have tried later when it was surer and the doctor had more instruments to help us understand what gone wrong. You tried your best to make us feel better and offered us comfort. Thinking about it now I know that I have been a _bastard_ " he looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "I refused everything you told me, Kagome, and I got so angry that I tried to attack you". Inuyasha tensed and Sesshomaru held his hands to make him understand that he still had something to say. "What I am trying to say is that I am sorry, you saved my mate's life more than once, you saved her when you told us to stop trying, and I took my anger on you."

"But why are you telling us this now? It may be the past for you, but it's still the future for us" Kagome inquired perplexed.

"I told you Kagome, you saved Rin with future knowledge. You knew everything on the subject as you had studied it with a specific purpose in mind. Maybe you knew something like this could happen, seeing how things in the past are much more complicated, and you wanted to be prepared. Are you understanding what I am saying to you?"

"Well, talk about temporal paradox," she said scratching the back of her head. "Am I suddenly the main character of some time-travelling fiction?"

"I cannot say, Kagome. But I do know than one of the answers to the several paradoxes that had been studied is that you can do anything that _did_ happen and _cannot_ do anything that _did not_ happen in order to avoid contradiction or alternative futures" Sesshomaru answered smirking.

"Perfect answer, cadet" Kagome replied.

"Hullo? Are we still talking about the same thing? What about this pa-ra-docsi? You're gonna give me a headache" Inuyasha said bringing a hand to his temple.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, you'll understand in due time. Anyway, going back to the matter in hand, yes, I understand. You're basically warning me to study all I can about the birthing process. Well, sure, it's something I would have studied no matter how, if I'm going to live in the past. A lot of things can go wrong and one must be prepared" she reasoned. Better be informed than risk death, after all being a priestess meant also be the healer most of the times in the past.

"Hn... Thank you, Kagome" Sesshomaru told her sincerely.

 _"It seems that after a few centuries he also learnt how to properly thank someone,"_ Inuyasha thought stunned.

"So... Nibori, how old are you?" Kagome asked again

"I'm 49 auntie and currently the youngest of the family. I'm quite enjoying the status" he grinned.

"And this is the reason why you are still immature, son. One would think you are your uncle's son instead of mine" Sesshomaru declared.

"And I don't see anything bad in that. Uncle Yash is cooler than you, father" he said, putting an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder which in turn glared at him.

"What did I see ya about that surname, pup?" he grunted.

"Well, he is when he is not so obnoxious like you" he snorted. Everyone laughed.

 _"He will definitely be the end of me,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

They came back to the past the day after lunch at Sesshomaru's and they discovered how actually difficult was to separate the past from the future. Even if Shippo was still a kit in their currently Era, Kagome couldn't avoid sneaking glances at him every other minute thinking about how small he was now and how he would eventually grow up. More than once Inuyasha had to nudge her to make her stop because they were starting to get suspicious and she was making Shippo uncomfortable. When he finally asked her why was she looking at him like that, she didn't have the faintest idea of what to tell him. It was Inuyasha who, seeing how she was sweating looking for an answer, dodged the bullet.

"It is because she is thinking about our pup, Shippo" he explained. "You're the only kid she knows and, after all, she had been taking care of you since after your father's death. In a certain way, she views you as her own son and she hopes she'll be a good mother" he mentally patted himself on the shoulder for the perfect answer. _"I would high-five myself if I could"_. He tried not to look too smug, but it wasn't easy.

"Really Kagome?" tears were actually welling up in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. Kagome nodded seriously, even if Inuyasha had kinda made that up, Shippo was still part of their big family. Suddenly, she found herself caught in a chokehold, a fluffy orange tail dangerously close to her mouth and her neck covered with Shippo tears. "Oh Kagome, that's the best thing you could have told me. You'll be the best mother this pup could ask for. You don't have to worry ", now Inuyasha felt a little bit guilty. "Without you all, I'd be dead, I mean, what are the chances of a little orphaned kit surviving on his own?" he explained. Kagome patted him on his back and hugged him tightly.

"Now, now, Shippo, you don't have to say anything. I could never have left you on your own, you know. You'll also be part of our family, our big family, with Sango, Miroku and Kirara too. But I'm afraid your status will change from the youngest of us to the best big brother these babies will have" she said referring to both hers and Sango's child.

He laughed while drying his tears "To think that in the beginning, I wanted to steal your shards" he said.

"You also got her kidnapped, runt, don't forget that" Inuyasha harrumphed and then crossed his arms.

"Ye shouldn't speak, boy" Kaede interrupted who was watching them amused.

"What are you talking about Kaede-obaa-chan?" Shippo asked curiously, still in Kagome's lap.

"I'm talking about the fact that Inuyasha here tried to kill Kagome when they met. She freed him from sister Kikyo's spell and he tried to kill her" she explained.

"Keh! That's history, just like you old hag" he scoffed.

"Inuyasha, when you'll learn to be respectful of Kaede-obaa-chan?" Kagome scolded him.

"Why should I? She is not my elder and I knew her since she was a runt just like Shippo" he smirked.

"I'm sure you couldn't even respectful of your elders, Inuyasha. Look at the way you treat Totasai" Miroku chipped in.

"Keh, he doesn't count" he justified himself.

"Well, I think we should speak about more important subjects now" Kagome suddenly said. "Kaede-obaa-chan, Miroku, I think I need your help with this idea of mine".

"Speak freely, child" the old priestess encouraged.

"We only miss like three shards to complete the jewel and it already attracts a lot of demons when I am in this era. At the same time, even if we found the missing shards right now I couldn't wish it away yet, because the well will stop working and I promised my mother I wouldn't leave before the end of my duty there, meaning school. However, it's still dangerous. Its aura will surely increase once it's whole again" she explained.

"I know what ye speak of, child," Kaede said. "I remember when sister Kikyo used to guard it. And even when Inuyasha started helping her slaying the demons who sought the jewel, they were still a lot" she pondered.

"Now that you make me think about it. I always remember a lot of demons coming after Kikyo. Sure, we encountered a bunch of them since Naraku's death, but the number is insignificant" contemplated Inuyasha. "Maybe because it isn't completed, but still..." he trailed off.

"Maybe it's because they know that the same priestess who now guards the jewel is the one who defeated Naraku. A few demons will have the nerve to face her now that a lot of stories are spreading. It's funny, actually, what I've been hearing" Miroku said while scratching his chin. "It's like why never existed either".

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Well, according to the stories villagers around us are saying Kagome-sama now is the only one who fought with Naraku. She is becoming quite the walking miracle and this could both bring good and bad news" he reasoned.

"And why is that monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"I see we are ye going, Miroku. If demons start thinking of Kagome as a threat to their very existence they could also decide to gather and try to kill her" Kaede interrupted.

"The hell they will! They will have to face my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha got closer to Kagome and hugged her tightly, starting to watch around them suspiciously, almost like there were already demons outside looking for his mate.

"Calm down now, Inuyasha, it was just a theory. Besides, every story I heard about mentions the fierce protector of the _celestial priestess_. Not all of them hint at your demon blood, but almost everyone speaks about the lethal blade he wields, capable to kill a hundred demons in one stroke" Miroku said.

"Well, why didn't you say that early?" he growled, "it ain't funny, monk". He was about to thump him on his head when Kagome stopped him.

"Please, Inuyasha. Between you and Sango knocking him continuously off, he may lose the only common sense he has" she reasoned.

"Keh. You're right" Inuyasha agreed.

"You wound me, Kagome-sama" Miroku spoke, holding a hand to his heart, much like Nibori had done the day before at Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Miroku. Going back to the main problem, how can we diminish the jewel aura? If the demons stop sensing its aura and we start spreading rumours about its disappearance we could avoid every problem. We won't have to worry about demons coming to the village and everyone will believe we destroyed the jewel" she illustrated her idea. "But who do you do it? Is there a way to accomplish that?"

"It could be a good idea, actually. What do you think, Kaede-sama? Is there something you know of that could work?" Miroku asked.

"Mmm... it requires a certain amount of spiritual powers, but it could work. Besides, if we work together we shouldn't deplete our energy. How long are ye talking about, child?" Kaede inquired.

"Two years, more or less," Kagome said.

"It's a long time, child. But if we repeat the ritual once a month we could manage to last that long" she pondered.

"What are we talking about, Kaede-obaa-chan? What do we need to do?"

"If we seal the jewel inside a box made of sacred wood and charge the ofuda with the right amount of spiritual power we could successfully hide its aura. There should be something like that in the shrine and Miroku could procure the ofuda we will need to charge" she explained. "But we can do it only once, that means that we can't forget to recharge the ofuda periodically and we will need the jewel completed before we do it" she added.

"The more reasons to get on and find the last shards. We can't afford too much time anyhow, I don't want the girls to slay demons and travel like we used to do in their condition. It's dangerous" Inuyasha stated with an air of importance.

"What do you suggest, then, Inuyasha? We still need Kagome to locate the shards and I don't want to leave them unprotected in the village while we travel together" Miroku spoke up. That was still a delicate matter and there was no way they could endanger the girls.

"What do you mean, monk? I'm more capable of looking after myself. Or must I remind you that I'm actually stronger than you in battle?" Sango threatened. She was already tired of being treated with kid gloves at this stage of her pregnancy. She wasn't going to sit still for all these months with an overprotective husband beside her who didn't give her any room to breathe.

"Now, now, Sango, my dear. I'm not implying anything, you know. I'm just saying that I'm always calmer when I'm with you" Miroku answered holding his hands in front of him. It sure was difficult to deal with pregnant women.

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Do you hear that Kagome-Chan? They think just because we are pregnant we are now useless. They have forgotten our role during the shard hunt".

"Oi! I didn't say anything. I just meant that you'll be far along you won't be able to travel like we used to" Inuyasha tried to explain.

"And why is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked menacingly. "Are you implying that we will be too fat to move?"

"No, no, I wouldn't think of, koishi" he answered hastily.

Shippo snickered while they boys were cornered by their wives _"It's so good to be little sometimes"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sacred wood, charged ofuda, yeah, obviously I made that up but I need a way to keep the well opened without the jewel that gets in their way since it won't be a great issue in this story.
> 
> I also introduced Sesshomaru and Rin's problem that will be dealt with later on in the story (still very far from happening) but I liked the idea of Sesshomaru breaking this time-line rule to assure that Rin's life will be saved no matter what. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone who has stopped to read this story so far, and if you have any comments to make feel free to write me. 
> 
> I would also like to add that since I am not a native English speaker I sometimes get more oversights or miss some mistakes, so if you notice anything relevant please let me know!


	9. New Friends, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha & Co have some problems finding the last shards. Meanwhile in the modern era Kagome and Inuyasha went to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character.

In the end, it was decided that they would keep travelling for the next three months and then if they still have some shards to hunt, they were going to make a new plan. They hoped they didn't get to that because no solution had been found yet. They couldn't find the shards without Kagome's sight, after all.

They found one within the first month while they were coming back to the village, or it should be said that the shard found them itself with the help of its wielder. It was a big strange ugly lizard who though he could easily steal their chunk of the jewel just because it was protected by a mere _child_. That obviously got Kagome angry, who charged blindly at him and even if she managed to kill him swiftly without any damage it caused a big fight between Inuyasha and Kagome, one that involved a lot of sit and reminded the others of the old _good_ times. Inuyasha, the most reckless of all, had the audacity to accuse Kagome of being too harsh in battle.

When they reached the end of the established time and they still didn't have luck, they were actually at a loss. Both Kagome and Sango were starting to having problems, they may have had more time because Kagome had stopped going to school last month, but now that they were both showing it became dangerous and tiring, not to mention that it was really uncomfortable to rest in sleeping bags with pregnant bellies. They were also starting to attract more demons and travelling around villages with a pregnant Miko wasn't the ideal. After all, most of the people still believe in the pureness of soul _and_ body, which still angered Kagome a lot.

Currently, they were in front of the fire finishing off their meals racking their brains out for any possible plans. They were heading back to Kaede's village and Inuyasha had predicted they could be there within midday tomorrow.

Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms and he was tenderly caressing her belly when she spoke "I don't see any solution. If we don't find the last two shards by tomorrow we are gonna put the hunt on hold if they don't find us like the last one".

"I'm actually worried that they'll gonna looking for us at the village and we still can't hide the jewel's aura because is incomplete" Sango interjected. Attracting danger in the village wasn't ideal either, but what better choice did they have?

"You shouldn't have problems when we are on the other side of the well since I'm always bringing it with me" Kagome reasoned.

"And you two alone are enough to fight off any demon so stupid to approach the village for any reason" Inuyasha added.

* * *

The evening of the next day Inuyasha and Kagome were back at the shrine because she had an appointment with the doctor the incoming morning. Besides she was also enjoying the comfort of a modern bed now that she was starting to suffer backaches. On the other side, Inuyasha didn't like to spend the night at the shrine because that diminishes considerably the chance of getting his way with her. Soon he would have to put even _that_ on hold, he wanted at least to enjoy the last months of bliss.

"So, tomorrow is the big day?" her mother asked while they were having dinner. Her grandfather, just like Kaori had predicted, had easily coped with the disappointment and now he couldn't wait for his great-grandchild to be born. It was actually stifling at times, but her mother had reassured her saying that this aspect was normal too. Better that than the disappointed glances anyway.

"Yup!" Kagome answered excited and rubbing her belly. "I hope we will be able to see the gender of the baby". Inuyasha was still a little perplexed by the fact that they could actually see the pup before the birth, even if it was in a strange way, let alone understand that they could find out if they were having a daughter or a son. But once they had explained to him that was completely normal and the pup wasn't affected at all he had settled down.

"What are you hoping for, sis?" Sota pried, he was also very much excited about the new addition to the family.

"I don't care, as long as he or she has Inuyasha's hair..." she answered curling one of his lock around her index finger, "...I'm happy. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had already told us that is highly improbable the baby will have his doggy ears" she pouted. "He said that the amount of demon blood is too low to guarantee such features". Besides, they couldn't be sure the pup would have had Inuyasha's ears anyway. It could have been just a trait specifically of him. No one could really tell how a hanyou would be born in general, if she thought about the ones she already knew she could clearly see it. There were no rules. With her baby, instead, since he or she would be mostly human, it was easy to predict that there wouldn't be any major problems.

"I'm fine with it" Inuyasha interrupted, "these things had always caused me trouble. The pup's life will be easier if he or she will look mostly human, that means also your hair colour, koi".

"Hmpf. I disagree. Your hair is the most beautiful I have ever seen, so soft and they didn't even tangle up compared with mine" she pouted again.

"The wonder of demon blood" he smirked and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It will be a boy" gramps predicted proudly, "every Higurashi's firstborn was male". Inuyasha gave him the hairy eyeball and Sota looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Mom, did you and dad have another son before me?" Kagome asked her mother. She shook her head amused. "Then evidently gramps had mistaken me for a boy. It is strange he didn't recognize his error now that I'm four months pregnant" she concluded. "Besides, technically I'm not a Higurashi anymore".

Sota chuckled and her grandfather snapped out of it.

"Nonsense. You were an exception, Kagome-chan" he said. "Your father was the firstborn, I was the firstborn, and so my father, my father's father and so on. Furthermore, until you two get married in this era too you will still be considered a Higurashi, young girl, and that makes your baby a Higurashi as well".

"Oi, and why is that?" Inuyasha spoke up. "I'm actually in that strange register of yours now and the pup will have my name, that makes him or her a Tashio" he narrowed his eyes daring the old man to say more.

Gramps pouted as if _he_ was the baby and nothing more was said on the argument.

* * *

The next morning a driver pick them up and brought them to the demon hospital, Kagome had still to figure out how they kept humans away but she didn't care too much.

In the end, she had discovered that Rin's doctor was Ayame, the red-haired wolf demon that actually managed to marry Koga, even if it didn't happen 500 years in the past yet. It had been a surprise because they actually met her just a couple of times in the past and she had always been furious with her because of Koga. Rin had told her that the doctor was a friend of hers, Ayame was the last person she would have thought of. But in the future she acted as her best friend and who knows? maybe they were, after 500 years no one could say it. She had welcomed both of them warmly and reassured her that everything was going to be good even if she was still young. Ayame had then told them of her family and showed them a lot of pictures. Koga was still the same and they had fifteen children, of which thirteen were girls. Inuyasha had laughed at that, visualizing Koga surrounded by a lot of women like their mother, who certainly wasn't the shy and quiet type. Kagome had agreed, Koga must have had his hand full.

They actually met him a couple of times in the modern era and, even if Inuyasha still acted as he hated his living guts, their relationship was much more relaxed than in the past. And Koga wasn't the oppressive type anymore, thank God for that. They had also met some of their children and Kagome had fallen in love with the youngest, a little girl of five whose hair was red like her mother and the eyes the startling blue of his father. She had Koga wrapped around her little finger and no one was immune to her doe eyes. One would have thought that after twelve girls Kouga was immune, but no. Even Inuyasha had commented on her beauty and expressed his wish to have a little girl like her one day. Koga had warned him "You may get what you want, but you could also found yourself surrounded like me". He had grinned when Inuyasha became paler and Kagome hadn't understood if it was a warning because he already knew that they were having a bunch of girls or if he was just making fun of Inuyasha who was still very gullible sometimes.

When they reach the studio and Ayame was checking her Kagome started complaining about the shard hunt. Even if Ayame already knew about that because it was her past and couldn't reveal anything.

"Just two shards, _two_ , and we couldn't find any information in two months that we have been looking. Where could they be? I just hope they aren't at the border of the afterlife again. As much as I'd like to pay homage to Inuyasha's father, I think that two trips there were enough, hmph. Now we had to put a hold on the whole quest because Sango and I can't travel anymore without tiring ourselves and..." she was interrupted by Ayame.

"You can't, it wouldn't be good for the pup. That type of life is not fitting for a young expecting mother. It surprised me that both Inuyasha and Miroku had let you travelling for so long. If it were up to me, I would have prohibited you from travelling two months ago as a doctor, but unfortunately, I discovered how much stubborn you are. I must say you and Inuyasha really found each other in that" the red-haired demoness said sternly. As a doctor, she could be very authoritative.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted, "every time I tried to make her reason that it was better if she stayed at home she sat me and I can't do much if I'm glued to the floor, ya know".

"Well, that's for sure" Ayame agreed on "those beads must be a huge problem right now".

"You don't say" he scoffed. Kagome had activated the spell far too often in recent times, it did happen that she did it on impulse and apologized immediately afterwards or that she regretted it to the point of bursting into tears because she was sorry. Other times, however, she would get angry over the silliest things and he would find himself planted face down without having actually done anything. He really didn't understand this thing about hormones going crazy during pregnancy, no matter how many times both Kagome and Ayame had tried to explain it to him. All he knew was that for some strange reason he had to put up with a lot more Sit than he deserved.

"Anyway, don't stress yourself too much about the jewel. You have a much more important matter in your hands right now. Are you ready to find if you are having a little girl or a cute boy?" Ayame squealed. She already knew, of course, but she also knew how exciting this moment usually was for the parents-to-be.

"Oi, my boys won't be _cute_ " growled Inuyasha, "if anything they will be strong like his father".

"As you say, Inuyasha" she laughed. "And there it is... well, it seems you're gonna get your wish," she said.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked expectantly.

"You're gonna have a cute son just like his father" Ayame winked.

"I said that no boy of mi- Wait, what did you say? boy?" he gaped.

"Kawaii" Kagome squealed. "Inuyasha! We're gonna have a little cute boy with silver hairs and golden eyes" she already had little hearts in her eyes.

"Oi, stop that right now! My son is gonna be strong, not cute!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "No, Kagome, I'm serious" she started kissing him everywhere "Wait, Kagmffff". She stopped him with a fierce kiss on the lips than then started escalating into something more until Ayame cleared her throat and they separated, cheeks red and avoiding to look at her in the eyes.

"Ok, ok, he can be strong, but can he also be cute? Then when he'll grow up he will be handsome like his father and the girls will fawn over him" Kagome offered.

"Keh, as long as he will be strong" he gave in.

* * *

When they came back in the feudal era and shared the good news with the others, they were shocked that in the future one could know in advance the gender of the baby before was born, but Sango and Miroku was also a little bit jealous because they also wanted to know what they were having.

"Ya know Miroku? I'm kinda glad we're having a boy. I was worried I had to kick your son away if I had a little girl" everyone laughed at that.

"I'm so underestimated" Miroku commented while shaking his head.

They were actually having a good time on the riverbank now that the summer was approaching and the days were getting longer and warmer when Inuyasha tensed.

"What? What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The others looked perplexed as well. Then Kagome sensed a familiar aura too.

"Koga..."


	10. The Jewel is complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Koga holds a surprise for the whole group and Kagome has a sudden realization after the Jewel has been completed.  
> Later the couple celebrate the end of their quest in a special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Inuyasha was up with the unsheathed Tessaiga in the blink of an eye. His body covering Kagome from prying eyes, meaning Koga's, when the wolf demon finally arrived in the meadow with his unfaltering companions.

"What do you what, you mangy wolf?" he growled.

"I see you never change, mutt. I'd have said that being mated to someone like Kagome had somehow softened you" Koga commented while trying to have a view of said girl, but Inuyasha kept moving and getting in his way. "Oh, come on! Move away, dog breath".

"Why should I? What are you doing here? Didn't you know this is my territory?" the hanyou kept going on.

"I've matters to settle with Kagome. So now, be a good boy and let me see her" he insisted, crossing his arms and giving away a defiant imagine.

"She is _my_ mate, so everything you have to tell her you can tell me" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his insistence. "Are you still trying to challenge me?" he finally asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about dog face? I give up on her before Naraku's death" he suddenly smirked "Well, well, isn't the great doggy threatened by my virility?"

"As if! Why don't we talk about _my_ virility?" and he sheathed the sword, brought Kagome closer and put an arm around her expanded waist, keeping a firm hand on her belly. Kagome would have sat him right now because of his very immature behaviour. Obviously, she couldn't expect something less from a male born in this era. After all, they still thought that if there were no children in a couple if was only the woman's fault while if the woman got pregnant it was thanks to the man's virility, Kagome sighed inwards. Inuyasha was grinning like the Cheshire cat at the moment and showing her off.

Koga gaped, then noticed that Sango too was very pregnant "It seems the males in your group work fast, uh? Well, congratulations, dog boy. Even if I couldn't have Kagome for myself, I'm happy if she's happy" he commented.

Kagome smiled at him, Koga had just shown much more maturity than she expected from him, at least in this era. "I'm very happy, Koga, thank you". Suddenly she gasped, noticing a tinkling that strangely had gone unnoticed until now. The wolf demon smirked at that, having wondered how long until she took notice of that.

"The shards! You have two shards!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" the others exclaimed.

" _You_ had the shards all this time?" Inuyasha brought his hand at the sword again, but before he could do anything Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Let him talk! Why should he come here if he didn't want us to find out he had the shards?" she reasoned. Kagome was sure Koga had come to them precisely to give them the shards. He knew now that having them on him wasn't so good, after all.

"Always clever, Kagome. One would say she rubbed off on you at some point, mutt face, but evidently, it's still not the case" Koga taunted Inuyasha.

"Shut up, you bastard, and start explaining before I shove Tessaiga up your ass," he said menacingly.

"Inuyasha, please"

"Keh!" he scoffed, but at the same time, his posture slightly changed.

"I met a boar demon two days ago. He said he was coming from the continent, actually, and was looking for other shards. Apparently, some other demon who had them before him went there and when he discovered the 'characteristics of these objects' he was carrying he asked a few questions and then killed him. When I met him he was going around looking for you, it seems that he had heard about the priestess who was protecting the jewel. Unfortunately for him, he also had a big mouth so I heard that he had two shards and was coming for you. When I approached him I pretended to have information about you and then killed him. I came here as soon as I could" he opened his right hand and showed her two black shards. "I had a lot of demons following me, that's why it took me so long to get here. It seems that the impure shards catch more attention than yours" he explained.

"Oh, Koga! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Suddenly she was both crying and hugging him, and Inuyasha hadn't even felt her leaving his embrace.

"Oi!" he protested.

"Inuyasha, shut up, please. Koga just solved all of our problems!" she squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Koga perked up.

She nodded "We actually looked everywhere for three months for these last shards but then things started getting uncomfortable for both Sango and me," she said putting a hand on her belly, "and two days ago we decided to put a hold on the hunt. I was actually worried about that, I didn't know when we could starting travelling again after we had the babies. I'm so relieved right no-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha who brought her back in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. Thanks, Koga, bye Koga" he dismissed him. He put the shards in Kagome's hand, they immediately turned pink and made to leave when Kagome stopped him again.

"But, really, Inuyasha! It's not even doing anything this time, why do you always be so rude to him? He also said that he doesn't have any more interests in me" she looked at him in _that_ way and he shut his trap. "Now, Koga, I'm sorry for his behaviour and I thank you again. Ginta, Hakkaku, it's good to see you again" she said turning to them.

"It's good to see you too, sis. You look really good" Hakkaku said pointing at her growing belly.

"What are you going to do it with jewel now?" Ginta asked.

"I'm gonna destroy it, it caused too much death and grieve, it's better this way" she explained, better starting to spread the news as soon as they can. They nodded.

"We're gonna go now, Kagome. We'll come back when the pup is born, I'm curious about any child that will come out from the mutt. Bye!" and Koga disappeared in a wind whirl leaving two shouting wolf demons behind.

Kagome looked at the others, still shocked by the unexpected outcome of this encounter and then merged the last pieces of the jewel together. Finally, it was whole again.

* * *

Once they had the complete jewel again they decided to start working at the seal immediately because they figured it out that the aura it was giving away now that it was whole was much stronger than before.

When they had arrived at the little shrine at the top of the stairs Kaede was already waiting for them. Inside, she had pulled out a little rough box the size of two jewels and arranged it on the small altar.

"Ok, this is it. Inuyasha, Shippo, you have to help us. I'll probably still be able to sense the jewel, so the only way we have to know if the seal works is for you to tell us if you still feel its power" Kagome explained. They nodded "It is also more advisable if you two do not enter the shrine while we are charging the ofuda, plus we can test the effectiveness of the seal from afar too this way".

She came closer and placed the jewel inside along with the chain, then slowly closed the lid. She looked at Miroku, who had a special ofuda prepared for the occasion. They stood for a few minutes working on the seals in a religious silence, their powers manifested on their fingertips. Kagome's was a very light pink, Miroku's was a dark purple and Kaede's was white. Each of them charged a small amount of their spiritual energy on it and then Kaede placed it on the box successfully completing the ritual.

"Did it work? Can you still feel its presence, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She will probably always do, houshi-sama" Kaede answered for her. "She is strongly connected with the jewel, after all, she's born with it inside of her" explained again.

Kagome nodded "There is only one way to found out. Let's ask Inuyasha and Shippo".

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Sango was patiently waiting near Kaede's hut with Inuyasha and Shippo, who were nervously fretting as if they were the ones currently working on the seal.

"Will you two stop?" she finally snorted annoyed. "It's not like you have to do so much, just _feel_. You are making me antsy".

"Sorry, Sango" Shippo was cuddled up in her arms and looked up at her "It's just... It's a big moment, right? Sure, Kagome's not destroying it yet, but at the same time, she's sorta doing it. I sure hope we won't have any other big nasty demon coming after us for the wretched jewel" he rambled on with a frown on his cute face. Inuyasha suddenly remembered that his father's death was one of the many that Kagome had been referring to while speaking with the wolf demons earlier that day.

Suddenly both Inuyasha and Shippo feel the flare and then the disappearance of the jewel's powers. They look at each other. It had worked.

"It's ok, Shippo, I understand," she said, her thoughts not very far from Inuyasha's. "The jewel may have changed all of our lives, and I'll always think about my people with regret, but we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for it and I, for once, couldn't imagine my life without you all or living somewhere else, even in my old slayer village. At least Kohaku came back to me, and for that, I'll always be grateful". She tightened her grip on Shippo. She would always feel sorry for the miserable end her village had met, for the trap they had fallen into, for the way her father had died, and for all the other deaths and the grief that had been caused by Naraku and the jewel. But through it all, she preferred to think of all the good that this journey full of pain had also brought and of the people who were now her family.

Kagome, Miroku and Kaede chose that precise moment to go and check up on them so they heard her last sentence. Miroku came from behind her and put a kiss on the top of her head, soothing her, she leaned back into him enjoying his comfort. "If Kagome-sama can learn to live 500 years in the past because of one little jewel, then I don't see why we can't learn to cope with all the changes it caused us, no matter how grievous they may have been" he winked, trying to light up the atmosphere.

"So?" Kagome asked watching the two demons expectantly.

"Kagome! We felt the aura of the jewel clearly disappearing, maybe other demons did too" Shippo exclaimed.

"If we're lucky they will understand what's the meaning of it. Brainless demons won't be a problem, they are usually too weak and they wouldn't have come here anyhow, too scared shitless" Inuyasha grinned.

"We did it then" Kagome exclaimed.

"You did it" Inuyasha smiled, coming closer and burying his face in her hairs.

"Well, my friends. This joyful occasion requires a huge celebration" Miroku stated, already on his way thinking about all the sake he could drink tonight without feeling guilty and about the private celebration he could have with his wife in the sanctity of his bedroom.

* * *

That day symbolized for the group another big step in their new life, little mattered that they were already settled in the village, married and with children on their way, that day they finally completed the jewel and successfully masked it so that demons won't bother them anymore. It was a strange feeling indeed.

Kagome was feeling particularly estranged, she realized that it was the real start of her life in the past. While before she could say that she had to come back in order to hunt jewel shards now she didn't have that _excuse_ anymore and a whole new weight was planted on her shoulder. The baby chose that moment to slightly flutter inside her and, even if she barely felt it, she felt all the implications. No more sacred jewels, she had something more important to care of and that thought still scared her a lot, even if she didn't show it anymore. They had been through so much in less than two years and sometimes she forgot how very young she still was. She was still a sixteen years old teenager who was living the life of an adult. She couldn't compare herself anymore with other teenagers of her era, they had nothing in common, and actually, she couldn't call herself a teenager anymore too.

Lying together on their futon, in the silence of their bedroom, Inuyasha cuddled her tightly from behind, noticing her strange silence. "Hey" he murmured, a clawed hand placed on her little bump. She hadn't grown so much like Sango and according to both Ayame and Kaede she won't even in the last stage of her pregnancy, something Kagome was really glad of. Watching her body changing so much wasn't something that settled her fears.

His tender touch made her cry "Stupid hormones..." she told him as an explanation. He turned her over and gripped her chin to bring her to eye-level. "Tell me, koi" he encouraged her, kissing her tears.

"I...I...I don't know" she finally admitted. The tears were falling freely now and she didn't even notice. "It's like... now that we're kinda free of the jewel, a lot of other things started to be clearer to me. I was living here, being a wife, a miko, a mother-to-be, but I wasn't, is that clear?" she asked him.

Inuyasha frowned, "Not really" he admitted. Was she having doubts? Did she regret something? Did she still want their pup?

Kagome saw the hurt clear in his eyes and cupped his face, kissing him on the tip of his nose, then the lips and finally she lowered his head to kiss each of his ears. "No, I'm not saying that I regret anything we did or our life together, or what we will have from now on for that matter. I still love you so much that sometimes I feel like my heart is gonna rip out of my chest. I'm just saying that until now I was so focused on finding the last shards that I didn't realize the life I was having here and what it is expected from us. It's a big change for me and we still have a double life, it will take time to get completely used to it" she explained.

"I understand," he said and he couldn't really blame her, he knew that she was young for her usual standards and she still needed time, "but it doesn't mean you're alone in this. All of this is new for me too. I've lived all my life alone, barely surviving sometimes, and surviving was my only priority. I never thought of falling in love with someone, let alone finding someone who could accept me for who I really am, a being stuck between two worlds that keep rejecting each other. If my own brother hated me for my nature, why should have someone else loved me?" and it really was new for him, his life had changed considerably in the last year and a half, even if he usually didn't stop to think about it. "When I met Kikyo and she offered me the jewel to become human I jumped at the occasion that fate was giving me because I thought that it was the best I could hope for. Then all the plans were suddenly wrecked and I found myself tied to a tree looking down a clumsy girl who looks suspiciously like the girl who betrayed me but then she wasn't" he grinned returning her kisses.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy" she defended.

He chuckled "Yeah, you are, more now that you're pregnant", he flicked her nose. She harrumphed.

"The point is, it may have been 50 years for everyone else, but for me... it was just a matter of seconds. Much like you, who had been thrown down a magic well, I was thrown into a new life that was completely different from what I remembered. Both of us didn't even have time to think about it because suddenly we also had to save the world. Plus, it's not like there was love lost between us at the beginning" he smirked.

"That was really your fault, you know" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, I was a big jerk back then, not that you can really blame if you look at the whole ordeal with a different point of view. We had two different reactions and even now you are reacting differently from me. You are more emotional, I've been taught from life itself that showing my emotions can lead to my demise, so I can also be a cold bastard like Sesshomaru" he reasoned.

"I beg to differ" she interrupted him. "You're anything like Sesshomaru. You think you can hide your feelings, and maybe with someone who doesn't know you, it may actually work. But someone like me, who had spent every waking moment with you in the last two years or less, doesn't let her escape anything".

"Maybe you're right, you've exposed the real me since the very first day of our journey. That's why you don't have to fear anything that fate will throw us from now on. If we survived Naraku, time-travelling, dark priestesses, hideous demon babies and, more importantly, my half-brother, then there's nothing we can't face".

"Thank you, Inuyasha" she snuggled up closer, "I think that's the biggest speech you ever made" she laughed, he shrugged.

"Now, I'd like to celebrate in another way," he said grinning and making his way through her clothes. "Let's stop talking" and he sealed their lips passionately.

* * *

While their lips were working together and his tongue sought his way inside her mouth, his hands found her breasts and he pinched his nipples lightly with his claws, testing her reaction. She moaned and pressed her hips firmly into his, his cock already half-hard.

"Mmm... I think I like this other way of celebrating" she murmured when he started leaving kisses and love bites on her chin, her jaw, her throat.

"What else do you like, _koi_?" he asked, his voice low and sultry, never once faltering in his purpose.

"I... Uh," she squirmed under his attentively touch "I..." he reached her collarbone, licking the valley between her soft mounds. "I like your lips on me" she finally said.

"Like this?" he brought his lips to her nipple, tugging and kept kneading the other breast.

"Oh... Oh" the words didn't come out and he stopped, smirking.

"I can't hear you, Ka-go-me. Should I stop?" he teased.

"No, mmm, no, don't stop, don't stop, keep going".

He reclaimed his place between her breast while his hands started undoing the knots of both her and his pants, freeing their legs. Her breath hitched when he touched her core through the damp fabric of her panties, his fingers rubbing against it, she pushed against his hands, urging him to go deeper with his finger and he stopped.

"Nuh-uh. Tell me, _koi_. You like my touch here?" he asked again.

"YES! Inuyasha, please!" she pleaded, her hips moving frantically.

"Since you beg so nicely..." he trailed off. He ripped his panties and immediately pushed two fingers inside her, being cautious with his claws, while his mouth started to follow a path that went down too. He kissed tenderly her baby bump and then reached her clit, nipping at it. She couldn't do more than hold onto him when she reached her peak, stroking his ears and keeping him down there, while he drank eagerly on her essence.

And just as it had begun, her orgasm finished but her body was still trembling for the aftermath. Quick as lighting, he brought her on hands and knees, entered her in one swift move and started thrusting into her rapidly. "Oh...God, Kagome" he hissed "you always feel so good", she was so hot and wet he had to slow down if he didn't want to unload right away. He pulled off and then firmly pulled back, for the next several minutes all that could be heard was the slapping of flesh against flesh.

"Oh, Kagome, my Kagome," he said just before they came together, hard, and screaming their names. He left her heat and fell on her back, bringing her down with him, breathing hard.

"That was..." Kagome tried to say. "Yeah" was his answer.

"I think we should always celebrate this way from now on" she murmured.

"I agree, koi" he complied and then kissed her tenderly.

After a few minutes, they settled on the futon and snuggled up together before falling asleep, hands securely on their son.

* * *

The next morning the day started like usual, Kagome going back to her studies with Kaede and Inuyasha brought Shippo with him on a patrol.

That afternoon, while she was at the river with Sango doing the washing, Sango asked her "Everything is good, Kagome-Chan? Yesterday evening you seemed a little out of it".

"Everything is good Sango-chan, really. I just had a moment, I think I just had to let it go" she answered truthfully.

"I'm happy. Now that we won't have so many problems with demons seeking the jewel life should be easier. Well, at least before these two arrive" she laughed.

Maybe it would be easier, or maybe not, but in the end, life would always go on despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't come out too simplistic. I reserved a little scene on the effects that the jewel had on their life - obviously since the whole Inuyasha's story is based on that.
> 
> I already wrote the chapter where they finally destroy the jewel and there is another scene in it, but it is still too far from happening something else is coming before.


	11. Beautiful and Blessed Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the modern era Inuyasha can't wait for this pregnancy to end, meanwhile on the other side of the well someone else is ready to greet Inu's group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Kagome was finally in her third semester and Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore for this pregnancy to end. She was always tired, aching and short-tempered, he could swear he had never been sat so many times in such a short period, not even at the beginning of their journey. Maybe he should have asked her to remove the beads as soon as they found out she was pregnant. He would have to remember that next time. She was slowly driving everyone crazy, even her mother and that was saying a lot.

They were currently in the modern era and Kagome had just activated the beads because the pup had kicked her hard and she said she didn't want him to feel neglected by not feeling the same pain of hers. Well, the argument was clearly flawless, according to _her_.

"Come on, dear. Just a little over a month and it'll be over" Kaori smiled. She patted his shoulders empathically.

"Thank God!" he murmured and then flinched when he realized she may have heard him, but luckily for him, she had not.

"A little over a month and I'll be able to see my feet again" she shouted raising her hands above her head. She was lying down on her couch and had forced Souta to give her swollen ankles a massage.

"I don't understand why can't _he_ give you a massage" Sota cried. It was maybe the first time Sota had any kind of negative feelings towards Inuyasha. He didn't do anything and yet he was reduced to a mere _slave_ because Inuyasha had got her sister pregnant. He gave Inuyasha was should have been a death glare.

"I'm sorry, kid. But if she keeps sitting me I can't give her anything. Do you want to take my place?" he snorted. He would gladly give her 4398 messages if that meant that she wouldn't sit him once during the following month.

Meanwhile, her grandfather was watching the scene unfolds with great amusement and both the hanyou and his grandson gave him the hairy eyeball. "Oi, don't look at me like that. I had my share and now that I'm old I can finally enjoy the scenery" he chuckled. He pointed a finger towards Souta "You don't have any idea of what I've been through when your mother was expecting you" he harrumphed.

"Why you? What about their father?" asked Inuyasha. "I thought this was a curse reserved to the expecting fathers".

"Apparently no, Inu-no-niichan. Or I wouldn't be here give her a massage right now" Souta pouted.

"Oh, really, Inuyasha? Curse?" Kagome shouted angrily "Why don't you try carrying another life inside you for nine months so that we can compare the two things? The least the father can do is shutting his trap and offer comfort. _Keh_! You're just like Miroku! You men either are complaining or hovering over us" she started sniffing.

"No, no, I didn't mean like that, koi" he rushed to console her fearing another sit. "Don't cry!" Yes, another wonderful thing about Kagome being pregnant. Tears, tears every damn minute.

"To answer your question, boy, my son died when Kaori had just discovered her second pregnancy. That's why I became the only target of her anger, you're lucky you can share with someone else" he shivered. "I still have the nightmares sometimes".

Kaori laughed at that. "Come on, father, I wasn't that bad".

"Hmpf! Who says that he could share?" Sota complained again.

"Now, now, dear. Your sister and Inuyasha are going back to the feudal era after lunch. Try to resist just for awhile" her mother stated.

* * *

That afternoon they were again in the past and Kagome was planning to spend the whole afternoon with her feet in the river to soothe her ache. However, someone else had clearly other plans, meaning Miroku and Sango's baby, because as soon as Inuyasha had reached the riverbank with Kagome they were interrupted by Kirara who promptly nudged them towards her mistress's hut. Upon their arrival, they found a distressing Miroku placing lots of ofuda for a healthy birth and Shippo bringing a barrel full of water inside.

"Kagome!" the kit screamed, "Come, you have to help Kaede, Sango is having her baby!" and with that, Shippo dragged her inside the hut, where they could hear a shouting Sango.

"Monk, if you keep placing ofuda your hut is gonna disappeared" Inuyasha stated, noticing the dozens that already covered the front of the house. The half-demon shook his head.

"Inuyasha, my friend, I must do what I can do better since I'm not allowed in the birthing room" he cried.

"That would be? Making a fool of yourself?" he snorted.

"Yeah, go ahead, Inuyasha. We'll see who laughs next month when you'll be in my position" he said. He was now pacing back and forth in front of his hut.

The hanyou paled, then realized something "Yeah, it may be like you say, but you won't be next to me making fun of my situation" he smirked.

"Hmpf! Too bad, I could have helped you through the screams and moans of pain. First births can last for days" he explained.

"WHAT? No one warned me!" he definitely was calling Ayame the next time he went through the well. "How long has Sango been there?" he asked turning ashen.

Miroku stopped and then answered."Her water broke a little before sunrise". He wriggled his hands and started pacing again.

"It's awful. I can hear everything. Is she supposed to suffer like that?" How could he stand hearing Kagome going through this kind of pain? Why no one had warned him? Couldn't they do anything?

"Inuyasha, you're not helping me!"

* * *

In the meantime, Kagome was behind a pained Sango and was drying her forehead, whispering soothing words, while Kaede was checking her birth canal.

"How much longer, Kaede-sama?" Sango managed to ask.

"A little longer, child. Ye are still not dilated enough" was Kaede's answer. She kept preparing everything they need and check the canal every ten minutes.

"Uggh, I can't do it anymore" she cried while another contraction hit her. They were very close now.

Kaede patted her. "It's not even the beginning, child. Ye have to resist". The old priestess had helped a lot of women having birth since she had become the head priestess and had seen the same expressions millions of time. She was no longer shocked by the screams and pain of young mothers. She had learned what it meant to be patient.

Behind her, Kagome grimaced and brought a hand to her own large belly. _"I don't want to do it anymore"._ Kaede held her gaze and chuckled "Ye are thinking about yer own?" She nodded and tried not to think about it, even if it was difficult with a suffering Sango in front of her.

"It's awful Kagome! It's not fair men cannot experience this" she gritted her teeth because she was hit by another painful contraction " _joyful_ occasion".

* * *

A couple of minutes before midnight Inuyasha heard the first wail. "Monk! I heard a baby crying, you are a father, congratulations it won't be long before you can go inside and welcomed your first son or daught- WAIT!"

"What? What is it, Inuyasha? What's happening? Dammit! Answer me!" Miroku reacted obviously bad at the lack of response from the hanyou who made him wait some seconds that seemed almost years.

Inuyasha chuckled and then put an arm around the Miroku's shoulder "Brace yourself, monk! It seemed you're having twins and the first one is a girl". Twins the first time, Inuyasha shuddered, he didn't even want to think about it.

Miroku gaped and then fainted.

"It's hopeless" both he and Shippo commented shaking their head again at Miroku's antics.

* * *

"One big push more, Sango, yes... like this, good child!" Suddenly the cries of a baby born surrounded them. "It's a girl, you have a baby girl with ten fingers and ten toes. Kagome, come here, help me washing her while I deal with the afterbirth" she instructed.

Kagome waddled towards Kaede with a towel and wrapped the baby inside. She hadn't even reached the barrel that she heard another cry and then Kaede stating "Oh, Sango, it seems ye have another one on the way. Ye have to start push again".

Sango blanched, then groaned, but kept doing her job anyway.

Midnight had already passed when another cry was heard in the stillness of this late summer night. "It's another girl, Sango. Ye did very good, very good indeed" praised Kaede. Multiple births were never easy and presented a lot of dangers.

The old priestess gave both the babies to their mother that stopped crying as soon as were placed against her chest, soothed by her comforting heartbeat. "I must clean ye, then we can call yer husband inside. Kagome, child, go give the father the good news".

* * *

Outside the hut, Inuyasha actually laughed at the irony of the situation, when Kagome reached them.

"He spends his whole life asking other men's daughters or sisters to bear his children, being a leecher and then his firstborns are girls" he laughed "Someone must be laughing at you up there, monk. What are you going to do when your own daughters will meet other perverts like you?" he kept on teasing. It was very fun, very fun indeed.

"Inuyasha! SIT! It seems to me that it's not really appropriate to tell him that now. Make the poor man breathe. He had just become a father." She tried to comfort the poor monk who had suddenly changed colour. "Come on, Miroku. Cheer up! You have been blessed twice today!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands.

* * *

"They are really beautiful. It's obvious they take after Sango" commented Shippo leaning down from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone had come inside their hut to welcome the twins now after the new family had had some time alone to get acquainted.

"Just this time, my young Shippo, I'm going to forgive you. After all, it's a joyous day and I've been blessed by Buddha with two beautiful daughters, indeed" Miroku's answered. He was still in shock for the news, but nonetheless, he was feeling like the happiest man in the world right now.

The firstborn was wrapped in Sango's arms, while the second one was currently sleeping under her father care.

"Don't you think we should give them fitting names then?" his wife asked, looking down at her daughter and tenderly tracing her black tuft of hair.

"Ah, yes, yes, my lovely Sango. Do you already have any idea?"

"Kimiko" she stated smiling at the girl in her arms.

" _Beautiful child_. I can't see another name more fitting than this" Kagome praised. "And for the other one?"

For the next several minutes they kept suggesting names but nothing seemed to convince the parents when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well, since you're looking for another fitting name. What about Emi?" the hanyou proposed.

"My friend, that's an excellent idea. Since I've been blessed twice, why not _blessed with beauty_ " Miroku agreed. "What do you think, my dear Sango?"

She enthusiastically nodded, while tears welled up in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Inuyasha. Thank you, thank you". Inuyasha started scratching the back of his neck embarrassed, his cheeks slightly red. Kagome chuckled and kissed one of them.

"It's settled then. These children's names are Emi and Kimiko" Miroku proclaimed looking at the girl cradled on his shoulder and then his gaze shifted towards Sango.

And today was indeed a blessed day because they had not one, but two beautiful additions.

Inuyasha came behind Kagome and brought her to his chest, kissing her on the head and rubbing her larger belly, soothing his pup that had been active since the whole affair. "Just a little longer and he'll be here too, koi". He couldn't wait to wrap him in his arms and find out if he will look more like or Kagome.

"Just a little longer" she agreed, placing her hands on his and looking up at him and at the beautiful smile he was offering her. "Just a little longer" she murmured against his lips just before they meet in a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first children are here, it won't be long before the third addition to the group comes along, then I will finally introduce two old characters and speed up the story a little bit. As for the twins' names, I didn't maintain the canon ones because I find them too difficult to write and to remember. I liked these ones better.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so if you notice any kind of mistake feel free to write me, I appreciate it.


	12. Prejudices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has a nasty encounter with some outsiders.  
> Some days later the couple moves temporarily in the future waiting for their child to be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Kagome had to admit it, watching Sango taking care of Emi and Kimiko warmed her heart and made her waiting with excitement for her own bundle of joy. Sure, she still thought she was young, she was still afraid, but she ha realized that she couldn't keep thinking that way and she had to make the best of her situation. She will love her son no less and be the best mother she could, she could do it, especially with all the good people that surrounded her.

Sango looked up and smiled at Kagome "Don't worry, your son will be here with you very soon. They will grow up together. Isn't that great?"

Kagome nodded. "I just hope that Inuyasha waits at least five years before he starts teaching him how to fight. He's already talking about swords and I have my suspicions that last time Myoga came visiting us he told him to commission a sword to Totosai".

"You're kidding, right?"Sango asked befuddled. But then, it was Inuyasha they were speaking about. She shouldn't expect less from him Sango thought chuckling.

"You know him, Sango-chan. I'm afraid my son's first words will be _Sankon-Tessou_ " she rolled her eyes.

Sango giggled. "And how long are you staying on the other side, Kagome-chan? I don't want to wait too much to meet him".

"Hopefully we are staying there only for one week after the birth and once we settled here we'll start going back and forth like usual. The thing is I'll have to start school again after the pup is born and I have to take a test before. It's gonna be a disaster, I already know" she said resigned. Ayame had suggested she came staying at the shrine's a little before the due date to avoid any danger and that they wait for a least a week before coming back to the past.

"The baby is gonna steal all of your time. Are you gonna manage to do everything?" Sango inquired. At the moment she couldn't find time to do anything else. Sure she had not one but two babies, but one was still a great responsibility, especially the first months.

"I talked with Kaede and we decided that we are gonna proceed slower with our studies to give me time with school again. Besides, my family on the other side will help me as well" Kagome explained. They had started to plan a schedule, to avoid her being overloaded with things to do.

"Well, let's hope you don't have any surprise like me then, two babies are really hard to handle, believe me".

Kagome laughed "Don't worry, in the future you usually can't have this type of surprise anymore. In the same way we can know the gender in advance, you can also know if you are having more than one baby". _Thank Gods!_

* * *

Kagome was now walking towards her hut and had to cross a big part of the village. She was taking her time since she also had the added weight of her belly, Kirara perched on her shoulder. The cat demon was starting to travel a lot with Kohaku lately, the boy kept travelling to practice his skills as a demon slayer, but they were currently stationed at the village so she had gladly accepted her company while coming back home. It wasn't midday yet but Kagome met a lot of people on her way anyhow, Inuyasha was still on patrol duty and she was thinking about the lunch to prepare. Inuyasha had promised he would have provided the meat, but she could at least start cooking the rice.

She was thinking along these lines when she caught a voice calling her from behind.

"Miko-sama?" an older man asked. It was clearly from outside the village and some wives around her stopped as well to listen. He wasn't alone, but with a young girl that could be her age or one year older.

Kagome caught her gasp when she turned and the man's eyes widened when they noticed her pregnant belly. She put a hand on it protectively and asked cooly "How may I help you?"

The man realized his mistake and bowed low in a sign of reverence, the girl looked at her belly in disdain and just acknowledge her with a hint of her head. The man scowled at her and forced her to bow properly putting a hand on her back. Kagome stiffened, that wasn't a good omen. Kirara noticed her reaction and narrowed her eyes at the strangers.

"We seek the miko Kagome-sama" the man replied politely.

"That would be me, good man" she informed them. Silence followed her statement. At this point, a little crowd was forming in the middle of the village to assist and help Kagome if she would have need. Villagers were very understanding of her condition and unlike others who came from outside, they accepted her and Inuyasha as they were. The girl actually snorted. "Is there any problem?" Kagome asked then.

"How can you be a priestess if you are clearly pregnant? You shouldn't even wear priestess robes. It's a shame and an insult to the other mikos" she stated.

She heard some gasps from the villagers and the man looked aghast.

"Akemi! That's not the way you can speak to a spiritualist" he chastised.

"She isn't-" the girl tried to say again.

"Excuse me, I'll let you know that I am wearing these robes because of my spiritual power, which I retain even if I am clearly very pregnant and married. The old belief according to which one must preserve both pureness of body and soul is very much false. Spiritualists can maintain their powers as long as they remain pure in their soul. Instead, one can be pure in the body and lose the power if the soul lacks purity" she explained, angered at the girl's behaviour. They came to seek help and then the girl even had the courage to talk back to her.

"Yeah... you're still a miko, and I am the Emperess of Japan" she crossed her arms and looked at her defiantly.

" _Spoiled brat_ ," Kagome thought gritting her teeth.

"Akemi. Shut up!" he slapped her at the back of the head and was about to speak again when Kagome interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave our village if you are here to cause a ruckus. You still have to answer my first question on why you seek my help and your companion is only causing problems".

"Well... we don't need you because you clearly are nothing more than a sullied miko " Akemi stated, not heeding the man's words.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying not to show how much that hurt her. Sure, she was used to prejudices having travelled with Inuyasha and Shippo for more than a year and even in the future racism wasn't uncommon. However, it was different when someone came looking for her in her village and then scorned her just because she was a married priestess. Talk about bigotry. She didn't want to imagine what this girl would say if Inuyasha actually came to her aid.

"What's happening here?" asked a voice from behind her that she recognized as the one belonging to the headman. "Who are you?" he asked appalled. He must have heard the previous comment because he had a frown on his face, just like Kaede, who was next to him.

"I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. We heard the priestess who defeated Naraku was living in this village and came here to ask her help. Akemi has just developed her spiritual powers but at our current village there is no available priestess able to teach her" the traveller explained. Kagome mentally snorted, as if she would ever want to teach a spoiled child like her. It was clearly a miracle someone so biased had developed spiritual powers, even that late.

"While my _apprentice_ is not available yet to teach the ways of priesthood. She was very much right when she stated that in order to preserve one's spiritual power is necessary only purity of heart and soul" Kaede explained. "Ye my child" she turned to Akemi who was still looking at them defiantly "are clearly lacking in that field. This way ye could find yourself onto a very dangerous path" she predicted. "Keep acting and thinking like this and ye will find yourself without yer powers soon or worse".

"As if!" she snorted. "We are just in the wrong place since she is definitely not the one who defeated Naraku".

Kaede shook her head. "It's a pity, really, so young and already so biased". Her father appeared really contrite and was trying to shut her up, without any luck.

"In that case, young girl, you can leave my village right now with your father. We don't need your kind speaking ill of our esteemed priestess, who, may I make clear that to you, is the same girl who defeated that great evil and maintained the sacred jewel _pure_ like no one could no" the headman piped in.

At that point, Kagome was trying so much not to let the tears fall, even if the whole episode was making her more than uncomfortable and distressed. But when Inuyasha arrived in the clearing he was still able to smell her tears and sadness, added to the fact that a villager had reached him at the edge of the forest to tell him that some strangers were badmouthing her mate, and you could have a very angry hanyou.

Before anyone could react to his presence he got in front of the crowd, shielding Kagome, and spoke so icily that one could mistake him for his half-brother. He had to hold onto every ounce of his strength to not unsheath his words and point at the two strangers.

"You really have the guts to come here, seek her help and then start spouting off bullshit" with a firm grip on Tessaiga to hold his nerves he kept speaking. "Now, you have two options: leave this village at your choice as the headman suggested or I can make you do it" he snarled at her, a fang poking his bottom lip. "What do you choose?"

He didn't have to say it twice, in the blink of an eye she was gone, the father bowing hastily before trailing after her.

* * *

That night Kagome cried inconsolably wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. He had always thought that the only one who could give her the wide berth would have been demon haters, the same kind who had always shooed him away because of his mixed heritage. Never in his wildest dreams he would have imagined someone could call her a sullied miko just because she had decided to have a life beyond her being a priestess. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Shhh... Koishi. Please, stop crying, you're making the pup antsy" he plied, feeling how his son was reacting to his mother's obvious distress. "That can't be good for you either, all these kicks must hurt".

She rubbed her red eyes and looked up at him. "Who said one must be a maiden to be a real priestess?" she asked.

"No one, koi, you shouldn't heed her words or let them hurt you. She was simply a bigoted and frustrated girl, maybe she should get laid herself and see what she's missing out. Maybe she would also do the world a favour and lose her powers that way, but, unfortunately, I don't think anyone could offer himself for that. No one wants an ugly shrew" he snickered.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, maybe she was really that frustrated" she agreed.

"Kagome, koishii, you're the strongest priestess alive right now. Every day you get better and better, you saw things that a harpy like that one could never imagine, your arrow killed Naraku. Who knows, maybe she was jealous. I mean, look at you, you're stunning, you're powerful, intelligent, anything a man could wish for. I still don't get why you chose me, but that's for another day. My point is, you should never let anyone tell you that just because you decide to have a family, a family with a half-demon, you can't be what you want to be" he told her, a clawed hand stroking her hair.

More cries fell on her cheeks, but this time we're joyous cries. "Marriage looks good on you, Koibito. I don't remember you being so sweet during the shard hunt, if anything you were quite the opposite" she stuck her tongue out. "But if I shouldn't let someone tell me those things, then I want you to promise me that you won't think less of yourself anymore just because of your heritage or think that you're not worthy of me just because I'm of holy power" she kissed him. " I fell in love with you, the half-demon, not anyone else, that's why I chose you. The truth is that you are, Inuyasha. You are everything a woman could ask for, well, maybe less grumpy sometimes" she winked.

He turned an interesting shade of red and flicked her nose, "Keh. Marriage doesn't look good on me, _you_ look good on me" he cupped her cheeks, "and with that, I ran out of those girly things. Don't talk of this side of me with anyone else, it doesn't suit my usually strong and rough imagine. Got it? What kind of badass demon would I be otherwise?"

She laughed wholeheartedly ,"And what are you going to do if I actually started talking about how cute and lovely you are?"

He feigned anger and then grinned "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm gonna tickle you 'til the end of the world".

* * *

It was now two weeks after Akemi's incident and Kagome was due in another two. Since Ayame had warned them that there was still the possibility she went to labour early, they had decided to move to the Shrine until the baby's birth. They didn't want to risk being in the past when the time came. Even if in the future it was likely she will have to adapt to the old ways, Kagome was adamant that her first time she could use the comfort of future knowledge, not that labour was comfortable, that's for sure.

She wasn't exactly thrilled about being stuck for two weeks in the future. They had been spending all of their time in the feudal era, except for doctor appointments and visits to her family since she was three months along because she didn't want anyone from school to see her like this. If the school board was to find out they could have expelled her. So that's why every time they visited she was forced to remain on the shrine's grounds. The only other time she had left the shrine was when they had been invited to Sesshomaru's but they had always had the aid of a driver who picked them up. Maybe she would suggest Rin to spent some time together and, even if she still couldn't leave his house, there were surely more things to do than at the shrine.

Inuyasha, who now knew much more about her future and understand most of its principles, laughed at that, saying that was some sort of retaliation for when she had forced him to stay there - not that he had actually ever listened to her.

Now she had to spend two weeks, and probably more, stuck at the shrine with her entire family fussing over her. Gramps was certainly the worst, he didn't even let her breathe and kept asking her if she needed something or if he could help her, and that was strange because it's not like he could be so much of help if something was to happen. Sometimes she actually feared for her son, her grampa was so excited about him that she sometimes wondered where all his thoughts about being too young and all had gone. She only hoped he wouldn't monopolize all his interest in him because, in that case, they risked a third world war between him and Inuyasha.

Besides, her mother had informed her just this morning that her grandparents, who she barely knew because they live afar and never had the possibility to come to visit, were coming to stay at the shrine until she had the baby. After all, it's not like they could miss the birth of their first great-grandchild. Kagome had snorted loudly at that, if they didn't even know their grandchildren!

That was really a huge problem per se and according to Kagome they shouldn't let them know Inuyasha had demon blood in him, and as consequence her baby too. But Kaori had reassured her, her parents were too senile and no one would have believed them if they suddenly started spreading out news about spirits and demons. Besides, they couldn't even realize what he was, dog ears at all. So why forcing Inuyasha to wear a hat for all that time? Yeah, her mother surely had great confidence in her parents.

It was just the second day of her imprisonment and she already hated all, he wanted this baby out and people stopping hovering over her. She was currently hiding in her old bedroom, even if Inuyasha could still come through his usually favourite entrance - the window, she didn't recognize it anymore. Luckily for her, when her mother and Rin had started re-decorating it they had saved her school stuff because everything else was gone. Sure, it still was too small to be considered the bedroom of one young family but, since it had no sense to move out, they had done the best they could do. There was now a king-size mattress and a little blue crib on the opposite side, a new dresser full of baby clothes, diapers and maternity dresses she had actually never worn, and a playpen that didn't even enter the room and had to be moved in the living room. It was actually a wonder, the whole house had changed just for her baby's sake and she was feeling guilty about that. In less than two years she wouldn't even be there anymore and her family would never see her baby growing up.

"Kagome?" her mother called. "Are you getting ready? Your grandparents are coming in less than an hour and you shouldn't stay in your pyjamas".

"Hmpf. And why not? It's not like I can leave this house" but she got up anyhow and started choosing a dress from one of the many Rin had bought for her. Some were actually really good, but not like the ones she had chosen for the baby. Maybe she had felt a little bit disappointed she didn't have time to go shopping for her baby herself, but at least her sister-in-law hadn't bad taste and she could even consider bringing some of those clothes with her when the well closed. Rin had actually offered her to shopping on the outskirts of Tokyo, where they had fewer possibilities to meet someone who she knew and they had actually done it once, but in the end between her duty in the village, her studies - because she still had to take that damn exam once she was to come back to school - and the whole journey to some distant mall, she had given up.

While she was dressing up for her grandparents' arrival, looking at her nine months pregnant belly in the mirror, she thought that at least she had gained very little weight during this pregnancy and with little effort, she would have been back to her previous form.

* * *

"So? What do we tell to these grandparents of yours? Did they know where I come from?" Inuyasha asked while they were waiting for the old geezers to arrive in the living room.

"Of course not, Inuyasha, they would think you are some freak escaped from a mental facility if you tell that. Stick close to the lies we told my friends. You are from Beppu, you run your family business and we met when I started coming there for my health problems. We are now living there for time being. Got it?" she had said that so fast Inuyasha hadn't understood anything, not that he could remember everything anyway. It seems Kagome would still have to do the talk. And what was a mental facility? He shrugged, not that he cared so much about it.

"Sis I don't think that was much clear for him. Maybe you should let us talk, Inu-no-niichan. But even if you let something slip they aren't going to remember it anyway" Sota explained, "they tend to forget a lot of things".

"But how are we going to do all of this for two weeks, aren't they going to ask me something else or different? Don't they want to prove if I'm good enough for their granddaughter or shit like this?" not that it would really matter to him, but it was how her grandfather had acted at the beginning so it was likely they would behave the same way.

Said grandfather scoffed at that "Don't worry about that, boy. Kaori's parents had never been so much clever even in their young days. I guess it got worse with the age" he said while straightening the newspaper he was reading.

"Oi, wench, they seem to be just like Totosai! It won't be a problem then, a little bump on their head if they started getting annoying" he snickered.

Everyone nodded.

"It's not like you're so young anymore, gramps" Sota stated.

"Watch your mouth, boy. I'm still alive and kicking, we will see how well do you fare when you'll be my age" and bumped him with the newspaper.

"And you were worried about boring yourself out while we are here. With a family like that!" Inuyasha chuckled.

* * *

In the end, the first meeting with the grandparents went totally smooth and just as gramps had said, they didn't seem very clever, the grandmother had even petted his ears saying that whoever had implanted them had done a very good job because they seem very realistic. She had touched them and didn't realized they were real! Yep, senile, and worse than Totosai at that! Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about them finding out he was half-demon.

They didn't even remember how much old both she and Souta were, that's sure. They had commented on how it was high time she got married and had an heir because she was getting too old and on how they were disappointed they hadn't been invited to their marriage. Now she understood better why her mother had never wanted to came back to Kyoto once her father died and preferred to move in the shrine with gramps. If sometimes she had thought living with a grandfather who had a history fetish was hard, she couldn't phantom how her life would have turned out if they actually move in with her mother's parents. She shivered at that, Gramps wasn't that bad in the end.

As the due date grew closer, Ayame had instructed them with all the things they need to remember and Sesshomaru had left said that as soon as Kagome started going into labour they needed to call him and he would deal with everything - eight months had passed and Inuyasha still couldn't ruck his brain about Sesshomaru's change of heart. Kagome agreed, getting used to an obviously interested and concerned Sesshomaru wasn't that easy, luckily - or maybe not - even in that he preserved his cold demeanour so both Inuyasha and Kagome had no difficulty recognizing the Sesshomaru of the past in him, only a more tempered version.

Everyone was so intent on making sure everything was ready for the baby that Kagome was feeling much more oppressed than usual and that was saying something. If this baby didn't get out soon there was going to be a death in the Higurashi household before the time.

Finally, three nights before the scheduled great day, Kagome was awakened by a painful contraction that made her bend over and kick Inuyasha reflexively. Well, at least he shared some pain too. A couple of hours and lots of painful contractions later, her water broke and Kagome found herself trying to calm her obviously distressed mate as if the pain and panic weren't hard enough to handle already. She was the one with painful contractions, for God's sake. A couple of Sit had resolved everything and, when he had been calm enough, he had called first Sesshomaru and then Ayame to tell her Kagome was having the pup. In the background, Inuyasha could hear Koga swearing for being awakened up at this godly hour.

When they finally reach the hospital Inuyasha had been sat so many times he could actually claim he was in a worse shape than Kagome... maybe. One thing was for sure, they were in for a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll 'see' the little quarter demon. I had the name chosen since before I started writing this story. Hope you'll like it!


End file.
